I am Different
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura, seandainya kau melanggar semua yang kau katakan, maka aku sendiri yang akan menarik pelatuk untuk membunuhmu..!" Fic SasuSakuDei, special request from Badboy Sheva, RNR pleaaase? Last chapter..!
1. Chapter 1 : Aku tidak lemah lagi

**Fic SasuSakuDei special, request from Badboy Sheva-senpai. Siapapun yang mau baca dan review fic ini, pasti aku sangat senang bukan main.**

**Yah, no comment lagi, silahkan membaca..!! ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hiks hiks…"

"Sakura, kau kenapa lagi, un?"

"Itu.. Ka.. Kakiku luka, sa.. sakit sekali..."

"Apa? Kenapa? Gara-gara dia lagi, un?"

"I.. Iya,"

"Cih, sialan..!! Tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu, un..!!"

* * *

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Crime

Pairing : SasuSaku

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : AKU TIDAK LEMAH LAGI...**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Ah, mimpi lagi ya..." ucap seseorang gadis berambut pink yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya, itu aku, Sakura Haruno.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi tentang masa lalu. Masa saat aku masih lemah, saat semua orang senang sekali menggangguku termasuk dia, laki-laki sialan yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena itu masalah yang sangat sepele bila dibandingkan masalah bagaimana caranya aku bertahan hidup di gubuk reot ini bersama kakak angkatku yang selalu melindungku, selama 10 tahun.

"Un? Kau sudah bangun Sakura?" ucap seseorang dari belakangku yang langsung menepuk punggungku. Aku menoleh, rambut panjangnya yang kuning tetap sama saat sebelum aku tidur.

"Deidara-senpai," gumamku pelan, tapi rupanya masih terdengar olehnya.

"Apa, un? Lapar, un? Bikin sarapan aja sendiri, un..!! Kamu kan udah besar, udah 17 tahun, un..!!" jawabnya cuek sambil berbalik. Dasar, tetap tidak berubah.

"Siapa yang mau nyuruh senpai bikin sarapan? Ge-er banget sih..! Dasar cowok cantik..!!" balasku kesal sambil bangkit dari sofa kumal ini. Deidara sudah kembali untuk menatapku dengan kesal.

"Kamu kan perempuan, sana bikin sarapan buat latihan jadi istri, un..!!" jawabnya lagi. Apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi nyambung ke latihan jadi istri? Kakak angkatku ini bodoh sekali..!!

"Nggak ah, ngapain? Lagian siapa yang mau punya istri seorang pencuri dan pembunuh bayaran sepertiku?" jawabku asal, tapi sukses membuat suasana mencekam di antara kami. Kulihat Deidara menundukkan sedikit wajahnya dan berbalik, sepertinya dia yang akan membuat sarapan untuk kami. Akupun duduk terdiam, tidak harus berbuat apa.

Aku menerawang ke atap-atap gubuk reot yang kutinggali ini. Deja vu berlari dalam kepalaku, aku menutup mata. Aku seperti melihat diriku yang masih kecil bersama kedua orang tuaku dilempar keluar dari rumah kami yang sebenarnya.. Rumah yang megah, nyaman, besar itu hilang bagaikan mimpi.

_**Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

_Sakura kecil berlari riang di halaman rumahny__a, dia bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang seperti bapak-bapak, karena penasaran Sakura kecil pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melihat ayah dan ibunya sedang dihadang beberapa laki-laki bertubuh besar._

"_KAU ITU SUDAH NUNGGAK 3 BULAN JUGA, CEPAT SINI LUNASI UTANGMU..!!" teriak salah satu dari pria bertubuh besar itu._

"_K.. Kami belum punya uangnya pak," jawab ayah Sakura terbata-bata._

"_Hmph, kalau begitu segera kalian keluar dari rumah ini...!!!" jawab pria bertubuh besar yang lain sambil menerobos mulai memasuki rumah Sakura._

"_Ka.. Kami pasti membayarnya, kami janji..!!" ibu Sakura menghadang pria itu sambil memohon, namun sayang. Ibu yang cantik itu tidak dihiraukan dan didorong menuju pintu keluar._

_Barang-barang milik keluarga Haruno semuanya disita, mainan-mainan berharga Sakura pun direbutnya. Sakura kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menangis keras, karena mainannya diambil semua, dan juga rumahnya. Ayah dan ibu Sakura hanya terdiam di luar pasrah melihat semua barangnya diangkut keluar, dan mereka berdua bebarengan memeluk Sakura._

_Akhirnya, keluarga Haruno tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Ayah dan ibu Sakura sejak hari itu tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum lagi. Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti, masih merengek-rengek lapar, haus, dan ingin tidur di tempat yang nyaman. Tapi sepertinya karena stress yang berat, ibu Haruno meninggal karena sakit. Ayahnya pun semakin tertekan, suatu hari ayah gadis kecil itu sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia memeluk Sakura untuk yang terakhir lalu melompat ke rel kereta api dan..._

_BRAAAK..!!_

_Ayah Sakura Haruno meninggal dengan tragis ditabrak kereta yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Sakura menangis histeris, dia mulai mengalami pergolakan batin. Dia sering diganggu anak jalanan yang lain, karena Sakura masih lemah, dia takut untuk membalasnya. Apalagi dia selalu diganggu seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak bosan-bosannya menekan dia setiap hari. Sampai suatu hari..._

"_Wooo, digituin aja nangis, cengeng banget sih..!!" ejek anak laki-laki itu di depan perempuan kecil yang gemetaran di depannya._

"_Hei, hentikan, un...!!" teriak seseorang berambut pirang di belakangnya, laki-laki itu lebih tua beberapa tahun dari laki-laki yang berambut hitam._

"_Deidara-senpai? Apa-apaan sih? Jangan ganggu kesenanganku, dong..!!" dengusnya kesal. Deidara hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mendekati Sakura._

"_Kau tidak boleh begitu Sasuke, un. Kasihan dia, dia anak jalanan sama seperti kita, un," jawab Deidara sambil berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang masih terisak di pelukannya. Yang disebut Sasuke itu mendengus lagi lalu berlari ke tempat lain._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, un?" tanya Deidara saat Sakura mulai tenang. Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Siapa namamu, un?" tanya Deidara lagi._

"_Sa.. Sakura.." jawab Sakura pelan._

"_Sepertinya kau masih belum terbiasa di jalan, un. __Mau tinggal di rumahku? __Tapi jelek sih, un. Gimana, un?" tanya Deidara. Sakura mengangguk lagi sambil menatap mata biru Deidara._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo un..!!" ajak Deidara semangat._

_Sakura mengikuti Deidara, betapa kagetnya dia melihat gubuk yang sangat reot. Sepertinya, Deidara Cuma menemukan lalu meninggalinya. Karena ingin membantu, Sakura berusaha berubah agar dapat kerja dan membantu Deidara. Hanya kekuatan tubuhnya, yang bisa digunakan untuk kerja, tapi kerja apa?_

_Menjadi buruh? Deidara khawatir karena takut terjadi apa-apa._

_Menjadi pengusaha? Anak gak belajar sama sekali, bisa apa?_

_Pada akhirnya, Deidara pun pasrah melepas Sakura untuk memilih pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakan olehnya. Kenapa Deidara gak kerja? Oh dia kerja kok, bareng dengan Sakura. Ya, seorang pencuri dan pembunuh bayaran. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"WOY...!! NGELAMUN AJA, UN..!!" teriak Deidara di depan Sakura yang langsung melonjak kaget.

"Apa-apaan sih senpai? Bikin aku kaget saja," jawab Sakura sambil memegang dadanya. Dia merasa degup jantungnya tak beraturan sekarang.

"Salahnya dari tadi ngelamun, un..!! Sarapan udah siap tuh, un..!!" gumam Deidara sambil menunjuk makanan di depan Sakura.

"Oh iya, gomen hehe.." jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu mengambil makanan dan mulai melahapnya.

Di tengah makan mereka, keadaannya tenang. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya Deidara selesai duluan lalu meregangkan badan dan menatap Sakura. Yang ditatap hanya bingung.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Unn, Sakura jangan memaksakan diri ya," jawab Deidara, wajahnya mulai terlihat cemas sekarang.

"Apa maksud senpai?" tanya Sakura semakin bingung. Sekarang dia sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Habis gimana ya, un? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura gara-gara jalan yang Sakura pilih ini," jawab Deidara lagi sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Senpai, aku tidak mau membahas soal ini lagi. Aku sudah berubah..!! Aku bukan lagi Sakura yang lemah seperti dulu..! Harus berapa kali Sakura katakan itu baru senpai mau mengerti?" jelas Sakura tak sabar.

BRAAAAK...!! Suara pintu dibuka paksa mengagetkan mereka berdua, saat mereka melihat apa yang terjadi...

"JANGAN BERGERAAAAK..!! ANGKAT TANGAAAN..!!" teriak seorang polisi sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah kami. Lalu teman-teman lainnya menyusul.

"Po.. Polisi? Bagaimana bisa..??" sebelum sempat terkejut, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura dan Deidara sudah diborgol polisi lain yang muncul dari belakang. Rupanya mereka terkepung.

"Inspektur muda..!! Kami berhasil menahan kedua tersangka..!!" gumam seorang polisi di depan pintu masuk gubuk ini.

Lalu terdengar langkah seseorang memasuki gubuk Deidara. Dia menggeser beberapa polisi yang mengarahkan pistol ke arah Sakura dan Deidara, sehingga dirinya terlihat dengan jelas oleh 2 tersangka itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat siapa inspektur itu. Dia berambut hitam kebiruan dan bentuknya seperti pantat ayam, tubuhnya tegap, dan kedua tangannya dimasuki ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam, dia menatap Sakura dan Deidara bergantian.

"Sudah lama ya, Deidara-senpai dan si cewek cengeng," gumamnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sa.. Sasuke..??"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Nggg, bagaimana senpai Sheva..?? Sudah sesuai keinginan belum..?? Hehehe, gomen ya kalau gak sesuai *nunduk nunduk T_T***

**Untuk cumanakecil, hehe makasih ya atas ide yang sebelumnya. Tapi setelah itu, aku kok malah jadi seret ide jadi berubah yang crime gini deh hehehe... *ditendang***

**Oh ya, sekalian promosi deh, baca ficku yang judulnya 'DARKNESS HELL IN MY LIFE ' yaaaa...!! Tokohnya Sasuke U. Habis masih sepi readers nih, saya jadi kecewa huhuhu *menangis di pojokan* sekalian review ya... hehe..**

**Ok, ada pertanyaan? Review pleaaaaseee..!!?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Untuk melindungi senpai

**Yep, aku lanjutin lagi deh nih cerita. ****Maaf ya, kalau kurang sesuai dan... *dibekep perban sama Sasuke dkk* haha kayaknya aku terlalu banyak ceramah, *digebukin readers* iya iya deh, aduh aku langsung jawab review ya...!! Yoyoyo..!! ^O^**

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Wehehe makasih Ry-chan...!! __^^ Cup cup, jangan nangis aku kasih permen nih *ditabok* ng, ini udah cepet belum updatenya? Gomen, kalo masih lama *ditendang* hehe mau DeiSaku? Ok ok aja, aku coba bikinin ya tapi gak tahu kapan *lho? –dilindas truk* soalnya SasuSakuDei ini kan request dari Badboy Sheva, thanks ya dah review..!! _

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Masa' sih? Hehe jadi malu *digolok* sebenarnya ini juga request dari Badboy-senpai juga, pairingnya harus SasuSaku? Waduh, belum kepikir endingnya nih *digolok lagi* iya, hehe tiba-tiba lewat aja pikiran Sasuke jadi inspektur, kayaknya keren hohoho *Sasuke Sweatdrop* thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Raiko Azawa : **__Yup, Deidara juga pembunuh bayaran, tapi gak begitu ahli kayak Sakura. Tujuan sebenarnya Deidara jadi pembunuh bayaran cuma untuk melindungi Sakura. Thanks ya dah review..!! ^^_

_**Aku kakasaku fans : **__Wah, gak terlalu parah kok Cuma jadi pembantu doang *itu parah tahuuu..!! –kena shannaro Sakura* kalo mau senpai review fic aku yang rating m judulnya 'Are You Ready?' tapi pairingnya SasuSaku, mau ya? __Mau ya? *mulut dibekep perban* thanks dah review ya senpai..!!_

_**Badboy Sheva : **__Senpaiii…!! *menangis ala Guy dan Lee* *digampar XP* iya betul, Saku dan Dei jadi pembunuh dan Sasu jadi polisinya. Kalau jadi SasuSaku kayaknya agak ribet nih, tapi belum tahu juga kan gimana jadinya? Baca terus ya senpai..!! Oh ya, maaf kalo masih agak bingung di chapter sebelumnya, semoga di chapter ini gak bingung lagi hehe, thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Dei-kun coolz : **__Wah sorry kalo ternyata gak sesuai sama keinginan senpai hehe *mulut dibekep perban* thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Hanaruppi : **__Mau DeiSaku? Waduh, susah juga ya tapi kayaknya kalau ini SasuSaku dulu deh hehe peace *digebukin* tapi ini kan masih 'kayaknya' jadi ada kemungkinan DeiSaku, kalo mau DeiSaku yang mantap ntar aku bikinin bareng requestnya Ry-chan gimana? Mau nggak senpai? Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Iya senpai, udah diupdate kok makasih reviewnya ya..!! ^^_

_**Michishige Asuka : **__He~ gemes sama Sasu? Kenapa gak aku aja? *digebukin* ok, makasih reviewnya ya senpai..!!_

_**Uchiha Yuki-chan : **Wah, maaf kalo gak sesuai kemauan senpai hehehe, tapi kalo boleh dibilang Sasuke lumayan menderita juga lho di sini *digebukin Sasuke Fc* hehehe... Deidara suka Sakura gak yaa..?? Gimana ya, kalau saat ini aku bikin Deidara sayang Sakura dulu sebagai adik, kalo lebih dari itu mungkin bakal muncul seiring berjalannya waktu, baca terus ya senpai....!! Thanks dah review..!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Crime

Pairing : SasuSaku, maybe DeiSaku

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 2 : ****UNTUK MELINDUNGI SENPAI...**

_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku masih tidak percaya siapa yang kulihat meski dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, insting untuk berusaha melarikan diri dari polisi langsung lenyap begitu saja. Dan saat kulihat, Deidara-senpai sama terkejutnya denganku, bahkan dia tak bisa menutup rapat mulutnya. Wajar saja kalau kami jadi begini, karena inspektur yang memimpin para polisi ini untuk menangkap kami adalah mantan teman seperjalanan kami...

Sasuke Uchiha...

Dia masih menatap dingin kepada kami. Bagaikan menatap serangga kotor, lama-lama aku tidak tahan lagi. Akupun berteriak sekenanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin tak berperasaan.

"A.. APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, SASUKEEE..!?" teriakku tertahan, sedangkan polisi yang menahan tanganku semakin mempererat pegangannya membuatku harus menahan sakit. Melihatku kesakitan, Deidara-senpai berusaha mendekatiku dan menegur polisi yang menahan tanganku itu.

"Hei, jangan sakiti Sakura, un atau-"

"Atau apa, Deidara-senpai?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Deidara-senpai dengan congkaknya. Aku semakin menatap tajam matanya.

"Kau ingin melindungi cewek cengeng itu? Bisa apa kau kalau kau sendiri diborgol menyedihkan seperti itu?" gumam Sasuke lagi, kali ini nadanya agak ditinggikan. Dan aku kaget saat Deidara-senpai mulai berteriak...

"NAMANYA SAKURA HARUNO, SASUKE..!! SAKURA..!! INGAT ITU, HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU MENGATAKANNYA PADAMU, UN..!?" teriaknya dengan geram pada Sasuke. Aku tak pernah melihat Deidara-senpai seperti ini, Sasuke hanya mendengus dan berbalik sama sekali tidak menghargai kami.

"Bawa mereka," katanya lagi. Kali ini, polisi yang menahan kami mendorong keras tubuh kami tak sabaran. Mereka memasukkan kami ke mobil dengan paksa dan mengimpit kami. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan, memikirkan apa jadinya nanti.

Dari jendela kecil yang berkawat, aku bisa melihat Sasuke terus melihat ke luar jendela mobil hingga angin bisa meniup rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan mirip pantat ayam itu. Aku terus mengamatinya dalam perasaan tak karuan, jujur dia semakin tampan sekarang. Dan aku jadi ingat terakhir kalinya kami bertemu...

_**Flashback**_

"_Yeeey, masa' gitu aja gak bisa ngambil sih..!? Hu.. Payah..!!"__ ejek seorang anak lelaki berumur 10 tahun pada perempuan yang berumur 8 tahun berusaha menjinjit untuk mengambil makanan yang disangkutkan di tangkai pohon. Ya, itu aku dan Sasuke._

"_Hiks, Sa.. Sakura laper Sasuke-niichan, tolong ambilin makanannya," rengekku yang masih lemah itu pada Sasuke yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depanku. Ya, karena lemah itu lha, aku selalu diganggu Sasuke dan dilindungi Deidara-senpai._

"_Ha? Baru segitu juga, ini sih masih kurang," gumamnya sambil memindahkan makanan itu ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Akupun menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Huhuhuhu, hiks, Sasuke-niichan jahaaat..!! Sakura laper..!!" tangisku semakin menjadi, tapi Sasuke tetap tertawa sumringah hingga Deidara-senpai datang._

"_Sasuke, un..! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, uuun..??" geram Deidara-senpai sambil membungkuk dan mengelus kepalaku lembut. Sasuke menyilangkan tangan dan mendengus kesal padaku dan Deidara-senpai._

"_Deidara-senpai jangan belain dia terus dong..!! Dia kan jadi keenakan..!!" jawab Sasuke sejadinya. Deidara-senpai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambilkan makanan yang diambil Sasuke tadi dan memberikannya padaku._

"_Tentu saja Deidara-senpai belain yang benar dan tertindas dong," jawab Deidara-senpai santai._

"_Huh, aku memang selalu salah di mata senpai kan?" jawab Sasuke lagi dengan ketus. Kali ini, Deidara-senpai tertawa dan mengelus kepala Sasuke sampai rambutnya berantakan._

"_Tidak juga, un. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang selalu salah, un. Sasuke juga pasti bisa berbuat yang benar, un..!!" jawab Deidara-senpai sambil nyengir dengan ciri khasnya. Sasuke yang tadi berwajah ketus kini mulai reda, sedangkan aku yang tadi menangis sudah tersenyum lagi sekarang._

"_Oh ya, kalian berbaikan lagi sekarang, un," gumam Deidara-senpai sambil memegang tangan kami berdua. Karena takut dicampakkan, aku menundukkan wajahku, tapi aku kaget begitu melihat tangan yang disodorkan di depan wajahku. Akupun mendongak._

"_Gomen, err.."_

"_Sakura," Deidara-senpai mengingatkan._

"_Iya, gomen Sakura," kata Sasuke walau agak memalingkan muka. Saat aku membalas jabatan tangannya, aku sempat melihat wajahnya memerah. Apa perasaanku saja? Entahlah._

"_Senpai pergi dulu ya, un. Mau cari makan lagi. Ok, un?" gumam Deidara-senpai sambil pergi dan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada kami. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya tidak tertarik._

"_Aku juga mau pergi, deh," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berbalik._

"_Ngg, Sasuke-niichan mau kemana?" tanyaku polos._

"_Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tanyanya balik padaku. Awalnya aku bingung, tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk juga. Lalu Sasuke berbalik lagi dan aku mengikutinya._

_Tapi baru setengah jalan, tepatnya di depan tempat sampah. Tiba-tiba kami ditahan pria-pria berbadan besar. Aku langsung merinding ketakutan, sedangkan Sasuke langsung berpindah ke depanku seperti akan melindungiku. _

"_Hmm, sepertinya anak yang berambut pink itu benar-benar anak mantan pengusaha yang kaya raya keluarga Haruno, kalau kita jual pasti bisa mahal ya," gumam salah satunya sambil tersenyum licik, Sasuke mendelik ke arah mereka yang sudah mau mendekatiku._

"_Mau apa kalian? Jangan dekati kami..!!" teriak Sasuke, walaupun terlihat berani, aku bisa melihat keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Aku semakin memegang erat bahunya, dan mulai menangis._

"_KAMUUU..! ANAK KECIL SIALAN..!! BERANI DENGAN KAMI YAA? HAAA..!" saat laki-laki itu hendak memukul Sasuke, tiba-tiba tangannya ada yang menahan saat kami lihat baik-baik ternyata Deidara-senpai..!!_

"_Jangan ganggu mereka, un..!!" geram senpai sambil memukul balik laki-laki itu. "Sasuke, bawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman, uuun..!!" tambahnya lagi, Sasuke segera menarik tanganku menuju balik gedung._

_Tapi dari segi jumlah saja tak adil, bayangkan saja Deidara-senpai yang masih bertubuh kecil itu harus berhadapan 3 laki-laki berotot besar dan menyeramkan. Tak lama kemudian, senpai pun roboh. Sasuke dan aku berlari mendekatinya saat senpai akan dihajar lagi oleh orang-orang itu._

"_Nah, nak kalau mau senpai kalian selamat, ikut sama om ya," bujuk salah satu dari mereka padaku. Aku langsung merinding ketakutan, saat itulah tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata._

"_Jangan Sakura..!! Om, bawa aku saja...!!"_

"_Huh, anak gembel yang biasa kayak kamu gak bakal bisa dijual..!! Gak ada untungnya..!!" gerutu yang lainnya._

"_Ti.. Tidak..!! Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ayahku pernah bilang kalau aku adalah penerus kekayaan keluarga Uchiha," jawab Sasuke. Aku dan 3 om-om itu tertegun._

_Salah satunya berbisik pada yang lain, saat mereka mengangguk semua. Om itu menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah._

"_Kalau gitu, yuk Sasuke ikut kami," katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa ragu dan berdiri mengikuti om itu dan meninggalkan aku dengan Deidara-senpai._

"_Sasuke-niichan mau kemana?? Jangan tinggalin Sakura sama senpai..!!" teriakku sambil akan menangis karena aku memang tidak mengerti. Sasuke ngomong sebentar sama om itu dan kembali padaku._

"_Sakura jangan khawatir, aku gak papa kok," jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum, spontan aku memeluknya._

"_Sasuke-niichan gak boleh pergi, pokoknya gak boleh..!!" kataku seraya memepererat pelukanku tapi Sasuke melepaskannya lalu berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya padaku._

"_Sayonara, Sakura..!!" teriaknya ceria lalu berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam bersama orang-orang itu._

_Setelah itu, aku hanya bisa menangis dan pingsan di atas tubuh senpai. Saat sadar kami sudah ada di rumah sakit terdekat, sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk berubah dan melindungi semuanya. Ya, aku harus melindungi semuanyaaa...!! Aku mesti berbeda dari yang dulu..!!_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tapi, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami Sasuke? Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan tangis dalam diam dan menunduk. Tapi aku langsung mengusap semua tangis saat Sasuke menegurku.

"Jangan nangis disini, dasar cengeng," tegurnya tanpa sedikitpun berbalik untuk sekedar menatapku.

"_Sialan kau, Sasuke..!!" _batinku dalam hati yang kemudian kembali terdiam.

**Sesampainya di kantor polisi...**

Dari tadi aku dan senpai menunggu hanya disuruh untuk melihat diskusi membosankan. Yaah, walau dibilang membosankan, sebenarnya ini penting juga untuk nasib kami. Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Kulihat Sasuke membereskan mejanya dan orang-orang lain sudah keluar dari ruangannya, Sasuke menyuruh kami agar duduk lebih ke depan.

"Hukuman kalian sudah ditentukan," gumam Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun mau menatap kami. Menyebalkan sekali, dia menarik nafasnya saat akan mengumumkan itu.

"Kalian akan divonis hukuman mati," jawabnya lagi, kali ini dia mau menatap kami. Tatapan yang dalam. Aku marah besar atas jawaban yang tidak memuaskan itu.

BRAAAAAKKK...!!! Aku memukul mejanya sekeras mungkin.

"KAU GILA, SASUKE..?? ITU TIDAK ADIL..!! KAMI MELAKUKAN INI, DEMI MENCARI MAKAN TAHU..!!" teriakku sekenanya, Deidara-senpai berusaha menghentikanku tapi ku abaikan. Aku menatap mata onyx Sasuke, entah kenapa aku gemetar. Rasa marah dan takut bercampur jadi satu.

"KAU.. KAU TIDAK TAHU, APA YANG KAMI RASAKAN SELAMA 10 TAHUN..!!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Aku dan Deidara-senpai tertegun.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian rasakan, karena aku pernah merasakannya, atau jangan-jangan kau lupa padaku yang dulu pernah hidup bersamamu, Sakura?" jelas Sasuke, entah kenapa dia berkali-kali tidak mau menatap kami.

"Ma.. Mana mungkin aku lupa..!! Bukannya kau justru yang melupakannya..??" tanyaku lagi.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya," jawab Sasuke lagi tanpa ekspresi tapi menatap ke bawah.

"Sasuke kumohon, kau boleh menghukum mati aku. Tapi jangan Deidara-senpai, kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apa saja, tapi tolong-"

"Keputusan tak bisa diganggu gugat..!!" Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan saat dia akan keluar aku menahan tangannya.

"Kumohon pertimbangkanlah Sasuke, aku mohon sekali..!! Tolonglah..!! Aku pasti akan menuruti apa saja yang kau iginkan, atau hukum mati saja aku..!!" aku mulai menangis, Deidara-senpai memegang punggungku dan mengelusnya lembut. Sasuke diam seribu bahasa sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan tangannya dari pelukanku dan membuka pintu ruangannya. Sebelum menutup pintu, dia berkata padaku...

"Akan kupertimbangkan,"

Aku lega sekali mendengar jawabannya. Deidara-senpai memelukku dan menatap mata emeraldku yang sembab. Dia tersenyum lembut tapi air mukanya sedih sekali.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sakura, un?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Aku ingin melindungi senpai, walau cuma sekali," isakku di tengah pelukannya.

"Senpai, jangan menghalangiku ya. Aku.. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi senpai, walau harus jadi budak polisi pantat ayam sialan itu," aku menatapnya tajam menunggu jawaban yang kuinginkan. Dan senpai tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan semakin mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Aku sayang kamu Sakura, un," getirnya, apa senpai menangis? Aku tidak tahu karena tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

"EHM...!!"

Aku dan senpai kaget, rupanya Sasuke sudah masuk lagi ke ruangan ini. Kenapa cepat sekali ya? Tatapan dingin itu kembali menusuk hingga sumsum tulangku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi inspektur di usia 20 tahun. Dari matanya saja, dia sudah bisa mengintimidasi lawan.

"Sasuke... Gimana keputusannya?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Kalian harus berterima kasih denganku, karena aku sudah mengeluarkan cukup banyak uang hanya untuk pembunuh bayaran seperti kalian," jawabnya ketus, lalu memandangku tajam.

"Sesuai janji, Sakura. Kau sekarang jadi milikku, dan Deidara-senpai akan terjamin keamanannya di penjara ini," jawabnya lagi, aku melotot lebar.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah tadi-"

"Masih mau protes?"

Kata-kataku bagai ditelan lautan yang luas. Aku takut kalau protes lagi, justru malah akan menyulitkan kami. Tapi kenapa Deidara-senpai harus dipenjara?

"Sudahlah un, tak apa Sakura, yang penting aku tidak dihukum mati jadi kau bisa lega kan, un?" Deidara-senpai tersenyum lagi ke arahku, dasar senpai di saat seperti ini masih bisa menghiburku. Aku mengangguk.

"Inspektur..!! Kami akan membawa tersangka ke penjara..!!" kata seorang polisi memberi homat. Sasuke melirik Deidara-senpai yang artinya pergilah-sekarang, Deidara senpai melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan mengikuti polisi itu. Sebelumnya dia memberi pesan...

"Baik-baik ya, Sakura un," lalu senpai pun pergi. Aku hampir saja menangis lagi kalau tidak ditegur Sasuke.

"Nangis melulu, dasar cengeng," tegurnya sambil membereskan mejanya, sepertinya bersiap-siap pulang.

"Ng, sekarang aku tinggal dimana?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-sama..!!" perintahnya, aku langsung menelan ludah. Dia tersenyum kecil yang licik.

"Go.. Gomen, Sasuke-sama," ulangku lagi. "Jadi saya-" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata lagi karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga aku harus menahan nafas bertatapan sedekat ini dengan mata onyxnya.

"Sekarang kamu tinggal di rumah keluarga Uzumaki sebagai pelayan,"

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Haduh, haduh... Baru tahu hukuman mati bisa diganti dengan menjadi pelayan polisi. Imajinasi saya ini aneh-aneh saja =_= maaf ya, kalau ada yang gak sesuai dengan keinginan hehehe...**

**Oh ya, gak usah tanya kenapa Sakura disuruh ke keluarga Uzumaki, karena alasannya ada di chapter selanjutnya..!! Hohohoho *digebukin readers*  
**

**Fic ini resmi karangan otak saya yang emang ngelantur kemana-mana, jadi jangan protes kalau ternyata kenyataannya tidak sesuai hehe peace *digebukin readers***

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi? Review pleaaasee..??**


	3. Chapter 3 : Takdirku sebagai pembunuh

**Yosh…!! Gak nyangka fic ini udah nyampe chapter 3 hehehe, oh ya sekedar info aja deh mungkin I am Different bakal selesai kurang dari chapter 10 tapi mungkin juga bisa lebih. ****Ada banyak alasan, tapi terlalu merepotkan untuk dijelaskan hohoho *digebukin readers***

**Balas review dulu ya...!! O**

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__*sweatdrop ngelihat bazoka* hahahaha, iya iya deh, tapi gak janji lho hohohoho… *peluru Bazoka keluar, langsung kabur..!* thanks dah review yaaa…!! _

_**Dei-kun coolz : **__Huhuhu senpai baik sekali… *Dei-kun sweatdrop* hehe, jujur sebenarnya sih aku bikin fic ini dengan alur cepat. Untuk chapter ini doang senpai gak ada, tapi chapter depan udah kuceritain senpai kabur dari penjara, gimana caranya?? Baca ya senpai...!! Thanks dah review..!! _

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Hohoho gak papa kok, nih aku baru selesai UTS juga makanya updatenya lama. Iya De-chan buatin deh DeiSakunya, kebetulan Hanaruppi-senpai juga request tuh, tapi Ry-chan review terus fic DeiSakunya ya supaya aku gak seret ide XP *ngeles -dibanting* oh ya, aku bikin fic DeiSakunya pas MEOML tamat ya, ntar aku kasih tahu judulnya, ok? Sasuke emang sombong disini tapi sebenarnya itu cuma di depan Sakura dan Deidara karena... Baca aja deh..!! XP *ditendang* Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Raiko Azawa : **__Senpai... *menangis terharu -dibanting* hehe Naruto itu apanya Sasuke ada di chapter ini, sedangkan Dei-v\chan ada di chapter depan, baca ya senpai..!! __^O^ ok akan kucoba tekankan crimenya..!! Thanks dah review yaa..!! _

_**Hanaruppi : **__Hehehe, gomen telat apdet senpai habis baru selesai UTS. Alasan kenapa Saku jadi pelayan Uzumaki ada di sini kok, baca ya senpai..!! Karena sebentar lagi MEOML tamat kira-kira 4-5 chapter lagi *buset dah..!? -ditendang*, jadi pas itu aku baru bikin fic DeiSakunya ntar aku kasih tahu judulnya, ok senpai? Thanks ya dah revieew..!!_

_**Michishige Asuka : **__Hmm.. Kalau gitu aku panggil Asuka saja, boleh ya? Fuh, karena banyak yang minta SasuSaku jadi kayaknya ini fic bakal jadi SasuSaku juga hehehe... Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Badboy sheva : **__Iyeeey, benarkah? Hoh, leganyaaa... *lebay bener sih T_T* Alasan Saku jadi pelayan Uzumaki ada di sini kok, baca ya senpai...!! Tenang aja MEOML bakal kulanjutin ampe tamat kok, hanya saja updatenya yang lama hohoho... Kukasih bocoran deh senpai, MEOML bakal tamat sekitar 4-5 chapter lagi hehe jadi review terus ya senpai..!! __*siapa yang nanya? –mengais pasir di pojokan* thanks ya dah review senpai…!!_

_**Reiya Sumeragi : **__Hehe jangan bingung, alasannya ada di chapter ini kok... ^^ hahaha, emang bener kata senpai Sakura dan Deidara gitu-gitu sebenarnya udah bunuh banyak orang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi emang itu satu-satunya keahlian mereka.. __*WTF..!? –disodok kayu sama DeiSaku fc* thanks ya dah review..!!_

**Yup selesai juga, mari masuk ceritaaa.****..!! **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Crime

Pairing : SasuSaku, DeiSaku

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 : TAKDIRKU SEBAGAI PEMBUNUH...**

Aku sedang menaiki mobil Sasuke err.. maksudku Sasuke-sama. Aku terus-terusan memandang ke luar jendela, pikiranku terus dipenuhi Deidara-senpai. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa aman di penjara? Tapi bukankah di sinetron polisi, tersangka yang baru masuk penjara selalu dihajar para tersangka lain yang sudah menguasai penjara tersebut? Aah, sudah percaya saja pada senpai, Sakura..!! Deidara-senpai itu kuat dan sudah melindungimu selama 10 tahun..!! Dan..

"Melamun saja terus, seperti kambing congek saja..!!" desis Sasuke di sampingku. Aku terlonjak kaget sebelum akhirnya aku bisa menguasai diriku.

"Gomen Sasuke-sama," ucapku pelan, Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya tidak memandangku.

Aku kembali lagi dalam pikiranku, lalu aku teringat nama keluarga yang akan kudatangi sekarang. Uzumaki, ya? Siapa sih mereka? Mungkin lebih kutanyakan pada Sasuke saja...

"Err, Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn,"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa keluarga Uzumaki yang akan jadi majikanku itu?" tanyaku hati-hati, aku tidak mau sampai dibentak olehnya. Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arahku, sepertinya dia bisa melihat harapan besar di wajahku. Tepat lampu merah dan mobil berhenti, Sasuke mulai menjawab...

"Mereka keluargaku, yah otomatis aku juga akan jadi majikanmu," jawabnya tanpa mau menoleh sedikitpun, menyebalkan..!!

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, nama keluargamu kan Uchiha bagaimana bisa??" tanyaku, memang seingatku namanya Sasuke Uchiha bukan Sasuke Uzumaki.

"Kau masih ingat, hari terakhir kita berpisah?" tanyanya balik padaku. Aku menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa," jawabku sedih, siapa yang bisa lupa hari paling memilukan dalam hidupnya?

"Setelah hari itu, aku dijual oleh para pria besar itu. Dan aku beruntung, baru 2 hari saja sudah ada yang mau membeliku sesuai dengan harga yang diinginkan para pria itu," jelasnya sambil menerawang ke atap mobil "Dan yang membeliku itulah keluarga Uzumaki," tambahnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti dalam diam.

"Kenapa... mereka mau membelimu?" tanyaku lagi. Tepat saat itu lampu hijau menyala, dan Sasuke langsung melesat. Sambil menyetir dia menjawab...

"Mereka punya anak bernama Naruto, tapi dia sakit-sakitan. Suatu hari rahim ibunya diangkat karena kanker, sedangkan Naruto sangat menginginkan adik. Akhirnya mau tak mau ayahnya mencari anak pungut, dan kebetulan melihatku. Sepertinya karena kasihan padaku juga, ayah Naruto memilihku sebagai anak angkat untuk jadi adiknya Naruto," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Makanya sekarang namaku Sasuke Uzumaki bukan Sasuke Uchiha lagi, mengerti?" suaranya terdengar menuntut, aku menurut saja. Tapi rupanya aku masih penasaran.

"Sasuke-sama, boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu hingga dulu kau jadi anak jalanan sama sepertiku?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" sinisnya sambil mendelik ke arahku. Aku merasa degup jantungku berdetak cepat, sepertinya aku merasa takut. Lagi.

"Ka.. Karena kupikir dulu aku sudah memberitahukan asal keluargaku, jadi..."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu..!!" bentaknya dengan nada yang ditekankan. Aku bisa melihat tapi pasti, dia menggenggam setir dengan sangat erat. Seperti menahan amarah...

Akhirnya aku diam seribu bahasa dan menunduk. Aku tidak berani bicara apa-apa lagi. Mata onyxnya selalu bisa mengintimidasi mata emeraldku yang lemah dengan mudah. Tak terasa, kami sudah masuk ke sebuah rumah yang besar. Setelah memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi, Sasuke menyuruhku keluar dan membimbingku ke depan pintu.

TING TONG

KRIEEET...!!

"He... Sasuke kau pulang juga..!!" sapa seseorang berambut kuning cepak sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke.

"Naruto-nii," balas Sasuke, awalnya biasa saja tapi semakin lama matanya melembut dan laki-laki pantat ayam ini tersenyum tenang. Jadi, dia yang namanya Naruto yang diceritakan Sasuke itu?

"Hehe ayo masuk..!! Okaasan sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang istimewa, kan sudah lama kau tidak pulang karena pekerjaanmu itu, eh? Kamu siapa?" Naruto menatap heran padaku, aku berusaha membalasnya dengan senyum tulus. Walau rasanya susah sekali.

"Dia.. Pelayan baru pengganti yang dulu," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Naruto menatapku tanpa berkedip, awalnya aku merasa risih. Tapi aku menepis pikiran itu, lalu Naruto tersenyum cengengesan padaku dan aku balas. Ternyata dia lucu juga, begitu pikirku. Setidaknya, sampai Sasuke menengahi kami...

"Aniki, aku sudah lapar sekali. Boleh aku langsung makan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"O.. Oh ya, te.. tentu saja, biar aku yang memperkenalkan.."

"Sakura," jawabku cepat begitu melihat mimiknya 'namamu-siapa?'

"I.. Iya, biar aku yang memperkenalkan Sakura dengan okaasan dan otousan, kau makan saja dulu Sasuke..!!" gumam Naruto. Dia seperti salah tingkah karena apa ya? Apa karena aku? Lalu Naruto masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan aku mengikutinya.

"Okaasan..!! Sasuke membawakan pelayan baru..!!" teriaknya ceria pada seorang wanita berambut merah. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah kami, cantik. Apa benar itu ibunya?

"Wah benarkah? Berarti Sasuke sudah pulang ya? Siapa namamu, gadis manis?" tanyanya dengan lembut padaku. Walau begitu, dilihat dari gayanya sepertinya dia wanita yang cukup tomboy.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno," jawabku tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Baiklah, apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku yakin bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik," jawabku mantap. Nyonya ini tertawa kecil.

"Karena kau yang dipilih Sasuke, maka aku percaya padamu, kau boleh mulai sekarang Sakura," jawabnya. Suaranya membuatku tenang, teringat dengan ibu kandungku dulu. Tapi aku heran kenapa dia sangat mempercayai Sasuke?

_Apa Sasuke yang anak angkat segitu berharganya...??_

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Tidak susah untuk mendapat kepercayaan dari keluarga Uzumaki. Sekarang aku bisa mengingat nama mereka semua, Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, Naruto-sama, dan tentunya Sasuke-sama. Sebenarnya mereka semua orang baik, dan sedikit demi sedikit membuatku nyaman. Tapi Naruto yang kadang memperhatikanku dengan aneh dan Sasuke yang suka mengintimidasi dengan mata onyxnya. Kadang membuat risih juga.

Fuh, seandainya ada Deidara-senpai. Dia pasti senang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dianggap keluarga seperti ini. Bagaimana kabarnya? Sekarang, aku sedang disuruh mengambil uang dari bank oleh Kushina-sama. Tapi sialnya, gara-gara melamun tas yang berisi uang itu dirampok seseorang.

"EH...!? TUNGGU...!!!" teriakku sambil berlari mengejar orang itu. Larinya sangat cepat tapi masih belum melampauiku, sehingga dengan cepat aku bisa mendesaknya dalam sebuah gang yang sepi. Karena merasa terdesak, orang itu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya dan mengancamku.

"MU.. MUNDUR...!! ATAU KUBUNUH KAU..!!" teriaknya dengan gemetar. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa saat menjadi pembunuh bayaran dulu, aku selalu menatap dalam mata targetku sekedar untuk menggertaknya. Bagaikan deja vu, sekarang aku melakukannya lagi.

"MUNDUR KAU, BRENGSEEEK..!!" teriaknya lagi, nada panik terdengar dari suaranya.

Tapi aku tetap menantang. Aku bisa merasakannya, mentalku lebih kuat dibandingkan dengannya. Jadi walaupun dia punya senjata, selama mentalnya ciut, tetap saja tidak akan berguna. Aku bergerak maju tanpa ragu, sedangkan dia malah semakin mundur. Saat punggungnya sudah menempel tembok, aku menunggu gerakan selanjutnya. Tapi tidak kusangka dia langsung menyerangku maju tanpa ragu apalagi dengan pisau terhunus.

"AAAAAAAA....!!!" teriaknya melengking, dia pasti tidak bermaksud melakukan ini.

Aku langsung berlari mundur dan saat dia sudah dekat, aku memegang bahunya dan meloncat di sampingnya. Dasar amatir, dia menggerak-gerakkan pisaunya ke atas, bawah, dan samping kanan kiri. Aku menghindar sebisanya, asal kau tahu saja yang begini sih sudah jadi sarapan sehari-hariku dulu. Tapi aku sempat lengah, dengan cepat dia menyabetkan pisaunya ke lengan kananku.

"AAAAAAKKKHH...!!" teriakku kesakitan sambil memegang lengan kananku yang terus-terusan mengalirkan darah.

"_Hah hah sial, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sakit ini," _batinku kesal dalam hati.

"HIAAAAA...!!" orang gila itu menyerangku lagi, aku bergerak sebisanya dengan sempoyongan.

Aku meraba-raba tempat pembuangan sampah berharap menemukan senjata. Dan.. Bagus..!! Aku mendapat pipa besi pendek yang kecil tapi lumayan kuat. Saat orang itu mendekat siap menghunuskan pisau itu padaku, aku melayangkan pipa besinya....

JLEBBB...!!!

Pipa besi itu sukses menembus kepalanya. Agak sadis memang, tapi ini juga demi bertahan hidup kan? Lagian untuk mantan pembunuh sepertiku sih, ini sudah seperti tontonan sehari-hari. Orang itu jatuh terduduk, pipa besi menahan tubuhnya sehingga tidak jatuh telungkup. Pisau kecilnya terpegang erat di tangannya yang mengeras. Aku berusaha bangkit lagi, darah masih tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Hah hah.. Cih sial, tak kusangka kemampuanku menurun secepat ini," gumamku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sejujurnya aku belum pernah terluka saat mengerjakan misiku..!!

Aku menyeret orang itu ke tempat yang tersembunyi agar tidak ada yang melihat, agak susah memang apalagi kekuatanku terbatas untuk seorang wanita. Sebelumnya aku robek kaos hitamnya untuk menutupi luka itu. Bisa gawat, kalau Sasuke melihatnya apalagi kalau ditanya aku tidak pintar membuat alasan. Aku mengambil tas berisi uang itu dan pulang ke rumah...

**Sesampai di rumah...**

Aku berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, tanganku kurenggangkan agar tidak terlihat sedang menahan sakit. Aku berharap tidak ada siapapun di rumah agar aku bisa mengobati luka ini dengan leluasa. Tapi, dasar sial..!! Kenapa ada Sasuke di rumah sih?

"Ke mana saja kau..??" tanyanya dengan nada interogasi.

"Sa.. Sasuke-sama, aku habis mengambil uang di bank karena di suruh Kushina-sama," jawabku takut, aku tidak mau menatap mata onyxnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia menggenggam lengan kananku yang terluka dengan erat, spontan aku berteriak kesakitan. Dan bukannya dilepaskan, dia malah semakin mempererat pegangannya.

"AAAAAAHH...!!! LE.. LEPASKANNN..!!" aku menarik paksa lenganku. Tapi justru itu membuat kainnya terbuka sehingga lukaku terlihat jelas. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ke bank bisa terluka seperti itu yaa..??" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Aku tidak menjawab, tapi tertunduk malu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku Sakura, siapa yang baru saja kau bunuh tadi..?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? I.. Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Di gang itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan pencuri amatir itu..!!

"Sa.. Sasuke, tapi kenapa..??" tanyaku menahan tangis.

"Kenapa aku bisa tahu..??" jawabnya seolah membaca pikiranku. Aku merasa terpojok, sangat terpojok.

"Itu wajar saja, karena aku selalu mem-" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya dan menggeleng pelan. Seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, tapi apa? Aku semakin menatapnya heran.

"Mem... Apa?" tanyaku getir, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan berbalik tidak peduli.

"Masuk, aku obati lukamu," gumamnya. Tapi.. Kenapa dia mau mengobatiku? Bukankah dia tahu aku sudah membunuh? Apa ini jebakan? Tapi entah kenapa hatiku mengatakan untuk menurutinya saja.

**Di dalam rumah...**

Sasuke mengobatiku dalam diam, dia sangat telaten rupanya. Aku terus memeperhatikannya, sepertinya dia tidak mau menatap wajahku tapi aku juga tidak sih. Perban sudah terlilit sempurna di lenganku, Sasuke melepaskannya perlahan dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tahu posisimu, heh?" tanyanya lagi setelah lama diam.

"Gomen," jawabku sebisanya, karena aku tidak mau mengeluarkan tangis yang tertahan ini.

"Biar kuingatkan, nasibmu dan Deidara-senpai ada di tanganmu, kau mengerti..!?" jelasnya lagi, aku mengangguk saja.

"Karena aku polisi, aku tidak mungkin melindungi seorang pembunuh, tapi kali ini saja kumaafkan. Jika kau mengulanginya lagi, maka siap-siap saja menerima hukuman mati," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya duduk sedangkan aku masih terdiam. Pikiranku berkecamuk, air mata ini tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak peduli pada diriku, aku hanya ingin melindungi Deidara-senpai..!! Hanya itu, tidak lebih...!! Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Sasuke...

"Sasuke,"

"Hn? Apalagi?" jawabnya cuek dan dingin.

"Kenapa... kau mau melakukan ini semua..??" tanyaku sambil sesekali mengusap tangisku.

"... Melakukan apa..??" tanyanya balik.

"Jangan pura-pura..!! Kau tahu maksudku..!!" teriakku sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam berusaha mengalahkan ketajaman mata onyxnya yang memandangku heran, "Kenapa kau mau melindungi aku dan Deidara-senpai?" tanyaku pelan.

"...." Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya enggan menjawab.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hukum? Aku tahu hukuman mati tidak mungkin bisa diganti apapun..!! Apalagi diganti jadi-"

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri," jawabnya tenang, "Sekarang, belum waktunya," tambahnya lagi. Tentu saja aku tidak puas, baru saja aku mau menuntut lagi dia mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan....

"Sakura, aku beri tahu 1 hal penting,"

"Eh? A.. Apa?" tanyaku takut, perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

"Seandainya nanti, kau dan Deidara-senpai benar-benar divonis hukuman mati..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya lagi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maka, aku sendirilah yang akan menarik pelatuk untuk membunuh kalian..!!"

Bagaikan disambar petir, jantungku berdetak cepat. Rasanya jadi susah sekali hanya untuk sekedar bernafas saja. Sasuke memandangku sinis lalu meninggalkan aku yang terpaku sendiri. Aku mengepal erat tanganku berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi, aku sudah berjaji untuk berubah..!! Tapi, perasaan sakit yang dikhianati tidak secepat itu menghilang.

_Senpai, sekarang aku mengerti..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Alasan kenapa senpai menghalangiku sebagai pembunuh..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Karena ternyata takdir seorang pembunuh..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Membuatku terombang-ambing di laut bernama kehidupan..._

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nggg**** bagi pecinta crime, genre Crime-nya udah kerasa belum nih?? *bersungut-sungut –dilempar sandal***

**Oh ya, sekedar info aja deh. Naruto umurnya 25 tahun, Sasuke 20 tahun, dan Sakura 18 tahun. Kalau gak salah, di chapter 1 aku bilangnya Sakura umur 17 tahun kan? Nah, yang bener tuh 18 tahun, ingat yaaa...!! Hohohoho *digampar***

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi? Revieeew pleeease..!? **


	4. Chapter 4 : Alasan sebenarnya

**Hwohohoho, aku kok jadi ketagihan crime ya?? ****Jangan-jangan ntar malah aku yang jadi tokoh crime-nya?? *ngeles aja lo -ditendang* **

**Hahaha, ngelantur aja. Aku balas review dulu ya...**

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Hahaha, bukannya aku udah bilang gak janji yaa..?? *dibekep perban* habis aku masih bingung juga sih ending nih fic gimana *lha? -ditendang* tapi aku usahakan SasuSaku ^^ hahaha, emang iya sih kayaknya maksa banget Naruto jadi kakaknya *lha tuh tahu!? -dibanting* anggap aja perilaku Naruto ke Sasuke kayak Naruto ke Konohamaru. *nendang Chiwe ditendang balik* kapan kissunya ya? __Tunggu aja hehe *dilempar sampai Afrika* thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Raiko Azawa : **__Hahaha, beres deh Raiko…!! Jangan terlalu muji gitu, saya jadi malu *ditenggelemin di samudra pasifik* hehe thanks ya dah review..!! _

_**Furu-pyon : **__Beres bos, ini udah diupdate XD thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Gak apa-apa kok kakkoii-chan, mau review aja aku udah senang banget *mata berkaca-kaca –readers sweatdrop* bukan Sasuke namanya kalau nggak jaim XP *digorok kusanagi* hahaha, iya ya mungkin karena Sakura pilihan Sasuke jadi keluarganya gampang percaya ya kan? *kok malah kamu yang nanya balik? -digebukin* thanks ya dah review…!!_

_**Badboy sheva : **__Hmm.. Mungkin tidak juga, soalnya Sasuke kan udah bilang maafin Sakura tapi ntar Deidara bakal membuat sesuatu yang lebih gawat *kenapa gue jadi biang masalah? –diledakin Dei* Aku juga sangaaat suka Sasuke yang jaim-jaim menyebalkan ^^ *dichidori* perasaan sebenarnya Deidara ada di sini senpai, baca yaaa..!! ^O^ Thanks ya dah revieew..!!_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Waduh, gimana ya. Gak janji juga sih Deidara bakal mati atau nggak, tapi yang pasti aku belum mikir endingnya *wajah innocent -dicekik* Naruto sakit apa ya? __Eh iya, aku belum mikir sakitnya apa, huwaaa bodohnya akuu...!! __*Ry-chan sweatdrop* err, yang pasti aku kasih tahu di chap depan ya hehe thanks dah review..!! _

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Salam kenal juga ^^. Suka nggak ya? Nggak tahu *tampang innocent -dibantai* Haruchi coba baca chapter ini ya, kali-kali aja ngerti perasaan Sasuke sesungguhnya, ok ok? __*digorok* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__Nggak apa-apa yang penting kalian dah mau mereview =3 yup, perkiraan kalian bisa benar bisa nggak lho.. ^^ Baca terus ya, biar tahu alasannya…!! *maksa -digebukin rame-rame* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

**Yup, mari masuk ceritaaa…!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Crime

Pairing : SasuSaku, Deisaku

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 4 : ALASAN YANG SEBENARNYA..**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"NGGGG…!! OUCH..!!" teriakku meringis kesakitan. Baru saja aku bangun dari acara tidur lelapku, tapi saat menahan tubuhku dengan lengan kananku yang baru diperban oleh Sasuke. Aku harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa, akhirnya aku mengelus-ngelus lukaku ini.

"Uuh, gak disangka ternyata sesakit ini," keluhku sambil sedikit memijat luka ini. Tapi baru saja akan kupijat lebih keras, tanganku malah dipegang oleh Sasuke. Lho? Tunggu, kenapa dia ada di kamarku?

"Dasar bodoh..!! Jangan dipijat seperti itu..!! Nanti darahnya keluar lagi..!!" bentaknya sambil menatap mata emeraldku dalam-dalam. Aku menelan ludah dan menunduk.

"Go.. Gomen Sasuke-sama, ta.. tapi kenapa Sasuke-sama ada di kamar saya?" tanyaku takut-takut. Kudengar Sasuke mendengus pelan dan berbalik membuka pintu.

"Daritadi kau dipanggil okaasan tapi kau tidak menyahut, makanya aku disuruh untuk memanggilmu, dan ternyata pintu kamarmu tidak dikunci jadi aku masuk. Cepat siapkan sarapan..!!" perintahnya padaku, aku mengangguk cepat dan berlari ke dapur.

**Di ruang makan...**

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau tidak cerita-cerita ke otousanmu ini," gumam Minato-sama sambil cengengesan, wah wah rupanya sifatnya mirip dengan Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"Yaah, sama saja seperti biasa, menangkap penjahat yang nggak habis-habis," jawab Sasuke sambil mulai menggigit roti bakarnya. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Iya betul, kenapa sih penjahat-penjahat nggak pernah habis? Apa enaknya jadi penjahat? Kan pada akhirnya bakal dipenjara," gumam Naruto agak awut-awutan karena sambil mengunyah roti bakar itu. Gila, mendengar Naruto membuat diriku semakin terpojok nih.

"Hei Naruto, kalau ngunyah jangan sambil ngomong dong," tegur Kushina-sama sambil mengerutkan alisnya di depan Naruto.

"Iya iya deh uff, OHOK..!!" Naruto tersedak juga akhirnya.

"Tuh kan, baru aja dibilangin. Sakura tolong ambil air minum," perintah Minato-sama. Aku menghentikan kegiatan cuci piring dan segera berlari mengambil gelas dan air minum.

Naruto meminum air putih itu banyak-banyak. Setelah habis, Naruto terengah-engah seperti baru berlari ratusan kilometer. Wajahnya memerah, sangat merah melebihi kewajaran. Aneh, perasaan kalau tersedak nggak ampe segitunya deh. Setelah itu aku bisa melihat Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama menatap Naruto cemas.

"Haah, hampir saja penyakitmu kambuh lagi, Naruto," gumam Minato-sama. Penyakit? Benar juga, Sasuke pernah memberi tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai penyakit. Tapi penyakit apa?

"Lain kali jangan ulangi itu ya," gumam Kushina-sama sambil tersenyum lembut. Sasuke mendekati mereka bertiga..

"Aniki, okaasan, otousan, aku harus pergi. Ada laporan dari markas pusat," gumam Sasuke tenang. Dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Ini aniki, periksa lagi saja. Habis biasanya kalau sudah dipanggil markas pusat aku akan kembali setelah 2-3 hari," gumam Sasuke lagi dan berbalik menuju pintu depan. Naruto tersenyum pada punggung adik angkatnya itu.

"Hehe, aku memang menyukai otoutoku," gumam Naruto. Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, dan aku tersenyum senang. Setelah itu Naruto menatapku...

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit ya, Sakura,"

"Hah?"

_**Normal POV**_

**Di penjara Deidara...**

"Hoooi...!! Dasar blondeee...!! Sini makanmu, aku lapaaar...!!" teriak seseorang bertubuh paling gendut di penjara itu pada Deidara yang baru saja akan makan.

"Un? Aku kan juga lapar, gimana sih, un?" ketus Deidara sambil menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mulai makan.

"Bos, kayaknya dia nantangin bos deh," sindir seorang lagi yang kurus kerempeng. Si gendut itu berdiri dan berteriak marah.

"HUWOOOO...!! KAU BERANI MENANTANG JIROUBOU, HAH..!?" teriak orang itu, membuat yang lain menutup telinganya merasa bising kecuali Deidara. Laki-laki rambut blonde itu hanya melirik sedikit lalu kembali ke acara makannya.

"Un, iya," jawab Deidara cuek. Jiroubou sangat marah melihatnya. Dia berlari menerjang Deidara.

"KAAAAUUU...!!" teriak Jiroubou, Deidara berdiri dan menahan si gendut itu dengan kekuatannya. Mungkin karena faktor tubuh Deidara yang lebih kecil, akhirnya dia yang terdorong.

"HAJAR..!! HAJAR SAJAAA...!! BIKIN MAMPUUSS...!!" teriak orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang melihatnya. Melihat keributan itu, para polisi berdatangan.

"ADA APA INI..!?" teriak polisi itu marah menatap semua tersangka yang ada di situ. Tidak ada yang menjawab, Jiroubou pun tidak mempedulikan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dia tiba-tiba merebut makananku, pak polisi...!!" tuduh Jiroubou, Deidara membelalakkan matanya.

"Un, aku tidak-"

"CUKUP..!! HEI KAU YANG BERAMBUT BLONDE, PINDAH TEMPAT..!!" teriak polisi itu, sepertinya amarahnya sudah meledak. Deidara dikeluarkan dan dimasukkan penjara yang lebih kecil seorang diri.

"Dinginkan kepalamu," tegur polisi itu. Deidara mendengus kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uuun, aku harus cepat-cepat mencari jalan keluar dari tempat siksaan ini...!!" gumam Deidara, mungkin karena kecapekan marah-marah dia tertidur.

_**Sakura's POV**_

**Di perjalan menuju rumah sakit...**

"Hei Sakura, kau kenapa? Daritadi diam terus?" gumam Naruto kepadaku yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan panjangku.

"Ah ng.. nggak apa-apa kok hehe," balasku berusaha ceria. Memang sebenarnya tadi aku sedang sedih mengingat kenangan Deidara-senpai.

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Aku sedikit bernafas lega tidak ditanya yang aneh-aneh. Kami pun kembali terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto mulai bertanya...

"Hei Sakura, ngomong-ngomong kau itu tinggal dimana sih?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat dan akhirnya yang keluar adalah...

"Aku tidak punya rumah hehe..." jawabku mencoba tersenyum polos. Naruto menatapku heran.

"Jadi, Sasuke memungutmu ya?" tanya Naruto polos, aku mengangguk.

"Oh begitu, berarti apa kamu pernah bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tapi untuk apa pertanyaan itu? Aku jadi bingung.

"Ng.. Nggak kok, aku dan Sasuke belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya," jawabku agak gugup. Aku nggak mau Naruto tahu, bahwa dulu aku dan Sasuke teman senasib.

"Begitu, maaf ya aku bertanya aneh-aneh," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan agak kecewa.

"Ke.. Kenapa Naruto-sama? Anda terlihat sedih," tanyaku melihat wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba jadi murung.

"Nggak apa kok, mungkin aku agak kecewa karena ternyata kamu bukan cewek yang Sasuke maksud," jawab Naruto, senyumnya sudah kembali cerah seperti biasa.

"Ma.. Maksudnya..??" tanyaku. Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu mulai bercerita padaku.

"Sasuke itu dingin sekali, dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya," gumam Naruto sambil menerawang ke atap-atap mobil.

"Dia itu banyak penggemarnya waktu SMA, haha jadi ingat dulu aku sempat sebal melihatnya dikerumunin cewek-cewek cantik. Tapi Sasuke itu tetap saja cuek. Karena ingin lebih dekat dengannya, aku mencoba mengajak dia curhat bareng tentang masalah pribadi, dan akhirnya dia mau menceritakannya padaku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar, aku tidak menengahinya karena penasaran apa curhat Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Dia bilang, dia sudah punya cewek yang dia sukai..!! Bahkan aku masih ingat saat Sasuke bilang ingin melindungi cewek itu sampai mati, keren kan?" gumam Naruto sambil tertawa cengengesan, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa degup jantungku berdegup kencang melebihi biasanya, entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan siapa cewek yang disukai Sasuke itu.

"Si.. Siapa Naruto-sama?" tanyaku, Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Entahlah, Sasuke tidak pernah mau memberi tahukan namanya. Tapi setelah kudesak, katanya berambut pink tapi cengeng," gumam Naruto. Aku terkejut, rambut pink itu bisa jadi aku dan cengeng... itu sifatku pas waktu kecil. Jadi, apa mungkin itu aku? Ahaha dasar, Sakura jangan mimpi kamu...!!

"Lalu lalu, aku mencoba mencari cewek seperti itu di sekolahnya dan bertanya pada anak-anak di sana, tapi nihil. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar sayang sama anak itu sampai cewek yang nembak dia di tempat umum pun ditolak mentah-mentah," cengir Naruto lalu menatapku lembut.

"Haah, padahal kupikir cewek itu adalah kau, Sakura. Habis entah kenapa saat Sasuke membawamu kemari, air wajahnya berubah lebih tenang dari biasanya," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum sedih ke arahku. Wajahku memerah dan memanas.

Aku terdiam lagi. Pikiranku melayang entah ke mana, rasanya seakan terbang kembali ke masa lalu. Aku ingat Deidara-senpai dan Sasuke saat kami tertawa bersama. Setiap Sasuke membuatku menangis selalu datang Deidara-senpai yang menengahi kami. Bahagia sekali waktu itu, seandainya takdir tidak memisahkan kami. Mungkinkah kami masih bisa bahagia?

"Hei Sakura, ayo kita sudah sampai," ajak Naruto begitu kami sudah di depan rumah sakit.

"Ah iya, Naruto-sama," aku mengangguk dan turun dari mobil.

_**Normal POV**_

**Di penjara...**

"Waktunya makan malam..." tegur seorang polisi sambil mendorong makanan di piring ke dalam penjara Deidara yang sedang melamun. Setelah polisi itu pergi, Deidara melihat makanan itu dengan bosan. Lagi-lagi nasi dan tempe...

"Uuun bosan, jadi nggak nafsu makan," gumam Deidara lalu kembali bersandar di tembok. "Tapi laper, un," akhirnya Deidara merangkak mengambil makanannya.

Di tengah makannya, Deidara mengamati sendok untuk makannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba matanya membulat seakan ada ide baru. Setelah makan, dia menggenggam erat sendok itu dan berjalan mendekati polisi yang sedang berdiri di depan sel penjaranya.

"Un, pak polisii..!!" tegur Deidara membei isyarat agar polisi itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada a- Aaaaakhhh...!!" lengkingan suara polisi itu, saat Deidara berhasil menyayat lehernya dengan pinggiran sendok hingga mengeluarkan darah segar di depan sel Deidara. Laki-laki blonde itu menatapnya kasihan.

"Uuuun, ternyata aku bisa kejam juga, maaf ya," keluh Deidara pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia berusaha meraih kunci yang digantung di celana polisi itu.

"Un, dapat..!! Sekarang aku bisa bertemu Sakura," gumam Deidara senang, lalu membuka pintu penjaranya.

Deidara berjalan mengendap-endap berusaha tidak ada yang melihatnya. Waktu itu tengah malam, jadi para tahanan lain sudah tidur dan penjagaan mungkin tidak terlalu ketat. Lalu dia merasa bulu kuduknya merinding saat tiba-tiba ada polisi lain yang berteriak...

"HEI, ADA POLISI YANG DIBUNUH...!!" teriak polisi itu.

"AAAKH, LIHAT..!! PENJARA INI TERBUKA, ADA TAHANAN KABUR..!!" teriak polisi yang lain.

Deidara berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Degup jantungnya tidak beraturan sekarang, keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Teriakan 'ADA TAHANAN KABUR ! ADA TAHANAN KABUR !' mengganggu kewaspadaannya. Hingga akhirnya tak terasa dia sudah terpojok di lantai dua dan jalan pun sudah buntu. Yang tersisa hanyalah jendela kecil yang cukup untuk orang sekecil Deidara. Laki-laki blonde itu berusaha melompat, menggapai kebebasannya. Saat detik terakhir, akhirnya Deidara berhasil melompat dari jendela itu dan jatuh ke semak-semak.

GRUSAAAK...!!!

"Un, sakit," gerutu Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Wajar saja dia terbentur batu, tapi untungnya daun-daun menahannya sehingga tidak terlalu parah.

Deidara melihat lampu seperti di mercusuar bergerak ke sana kemari. Sekali terkena cahaya itu, tamatlah riwayatnya. Akhirnya Deidara terus menunggu di balik semak-semak. Berharap orang yang menunggui lampu di mercusuar itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Hei, ada polisi lain yang melihat tersangka kabur ke hutan..!!" gumam seorang polisi pada temannya.

"Katanya yang kabur sekitar 3 orang, mari kita bantu," gumam yang satunya lagi. Deidara berharap orang di lampu mercusuar itu juga ikut membantu yang lain. Walau dia sendiri tidak tahu, apa benar ada tahanan kabur selain dirinya?

**Di bagian lampu mercusuar...**

"Begitu, jadi tahanan kabur ke dalam hutan ya?" gumam polisi berambut panjang mengerikan.

"_Begitulah Orochimaru, setidaknya tetap jaga saja, kali-kali dia lengah dan tertangkap cahaya," _balas seseorang yang sedang bicara di telponnya.

"Hn, baik serahkan saja padaku," jawab Orochimaru sambil menutup telponnya dan kembali mengamati sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat semak-semak yang tidak begitu jauh darinya bergerak.

"Ng?" Orochimaru mengarahkan lampu ke arah semak-semak itu. Tapi nihil, dan tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru merasakan dirinya ingin pipis.

"Duh gawat, kenapa di saat begini sih? Ayo tahan, Orochimaru..!!" gumam laki-laki itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya dia berlari juga...

"HUWAAA...!! UDAH NGGAK TAHAAAN...!!"

Penjagaan lampu mercusuar pun kosong...

**Di bagian Deidara...**

"Un? Bagus..!! Sekarang aku bebas bergerak," baru saja Deidara berdiri dan bersiap mengambil langkah 1000, tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan bergerak," gumam orang itu. Deidara terpaku di tempat.

"Suara ini... Sasuke, un?" sahut Deidara, keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Tubuhnya bagaikan diberi paku agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"....Sebenarnya, apa maumu senpai?" tanya Sasuke tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"Un, tentu saja untuk bertemu Sakura..!!" jawab Deidara masih belum berbalik. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"...Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu karena Sakura yang paling terpenting bagiku sekarang di dunia ini..!! Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri, un..!!" jawab Deidara tak sabar, ingin rasanya dia berbalik untuk menonjok wajah Sasuke. Tapi apa daya?

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar, un..!! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong kan, Sasuke?"

"Bukan itu..!!" balas Sasuke tegas. "Maksudku, benarkah kau menganggapnya hanya sebagai adik?" tambahnya.

Deidara terdiam 1000 kata. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Padahal pertanyaan segitu mudahnya ternyata tidak bisa dijawabnya. Di kepalanya sekarang, terbayang semua wajah Sakura saat senang, sedih, dan marah. Deidara menelan ludah dia memejamkan matanya dan balik menanyai Sasuke.

"Kalau.. aku jawab lebih dari adik, un?" tanya Deidara. Sasuke semakin memperkencang pegangannya pada pistolnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," jawab Sasuke geram. Deidara berbalik dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang sedang memberi tatapan membunuh padanya. Deidara mengangkat alisnya.

"Ternyata kau memang masih menyukai Sakura ya, un?" tanya Deidara. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku tahu dari kecil kau sudah menyukai Sakura. Dan saat kau menangkap kami, tatapanmu padanya, awalnya aku berusaha tidak percaya. Tapi kau memang masih menyukai Sakura selama 10 tahun, ya kan?" jelas Deidara. Sasuke menggertakan giginya dan dengan emosi memuncak, Sasuke menarik pelatuknya dan...

DOOOORRR...!!!

Peluru itu mengenai pohon di belakang Deidara. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sengaja membuat peluru itu meleset. Sasuke menunduk kesal dan saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Deidara sudah berada di atas pagar, siap melompat ke seberang..

"Un, kau pengecut Sasuke, karena itu Sakura tidak akan kuserahkan padamu..."

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia membiarkan Deidara melompat dan menghilang ke dalam bayangan hutan yang gelap. Sasuke mendesahkan nafasnya keras-keras, bersamaan dengan datangnya para polisi yang lain.

"Sasuke-sama, ada apa? Kami mendengar bunyi tembakan," gumam salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa anda menemukan tahanan yang kabur itu?" tanya yang lain. Sasuke mendengus dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, tadi ada gagak yang bersembunyi di semak-semak ini, aku pikir tahanan itu," gumam Sasuke. Atasannya, Kakashi Hatake, menepuk pundaknya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu ya Sasuke," gumam Kakashi. "Urusan tersangka yang bernama Deidara buron ini, biar kuserahkan pada-"

"Aku..!!" teriak Sasuke. Kakashi menatapnya bingung.

"Eh, tapi aku sudah menyuruh Gaara yang-"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang mengejar Deidara..!!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fuaaah, akhirnya selesai jugaa...!! **

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi? Revieeew pleeeease..??**


	5. Chapter 5 : Benang merah terlarang

**Yup, balas review duluu..!! ^^**

_**Furu-pyon : **__Aieee..!! Siaaap, udah nih hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Dei-kun coolz : **__Hehe senpai datang lagi ^^ hmm, mungkin cuma di fic ini aja senpai mikirin Sakura boleh ya, boleh ya? m(_,_)m *nunduk nunduk -ditendang* iya ya, kayaknya lebih enak disebut pirang, habis temenku nyaraninnya blonde jadi gitu deh hehe… Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__*panik, ngambil air putih* Ry-chan, cepat minum air putih..!! Nanti kalau Ry-chan mati keselek biji durian, nggak bisa review ficku lagi *ditendang* Hehe Deidara terlalu kejam ya? __Habis nggak ada ide lain sih jadi aja gitu.. *diledakin Deidara* Yoyoi, Sasuke suka sama Sakura udah lamaaaa banget, tapi dasar jaim belum dinyatakan tuh -_- hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Huhu *ikut ngelus kepala Deidara* ng, iya juga ya habis pas nulis angka 10 itu nggak nyadar hoho.. Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Huwooo, emang kamu aja..!? Aku juga mauuu...!! *dichidori* yep yep bakal jadi cinta segitiga tuk sesaat karena... Baca yaa..!! *digebukin* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Badboy sheva : **__Nggak apa kok senpai, deskripsinya kurang ya senpai..?? Gomen, soalnya aku emang kalau udah masalah deskripsi pasti angkat tangan deh bener-bener nggak jago *meringkuk di pojokan* tapi akan kuusahakan lebih baik *pose nice ala Guy dan Lee* ok, thanks ya dah review senpai...!!_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **Iya dong hohoho Sasuke gitu... *digeplak* Hehe nggak kok, cinta segitiga aja soalnya Naruto cuma dukung Sasu sama Saku hehe.. ^^ thanks ya dah review..!!  
_

**Udah deh hehe makasih untuk semua yang udah review dan baca walau nggak review, pokoknya aku senang banget ^^**

**Ok, selamat membaca..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, OC, AU

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 5 : BENANG MERAH TERLARANG...**

"_Sakura, ini ada hadiah untukmu, nak,"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura, maafkan ibu dan ayah yang bodoh ini, maafkan..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku di sini, un,"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Sakura, kau dan Deidara-senpai akan di vonis hukuman mati,"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"AAAAKH...!!" aku terbangun dari tidurku yang panjang. Kurasakan keringat mengucur di wajahku ini. Aku terengah-engah, mengingat tadi baru saja aku kembali bermimpi tentang masa laluku yang kelam. Tapi, padahal sudah lama aku tidak mimpi buruk ini lagi, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres...

"SAKURAAA, SIAPKAN SARAPAN..!!" teriak suara seseorang yang sepertinya Sasuke-sama. Aku bergegas mengganti baju tidurku dengan baju yang biasa dan bergegas keluar.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga sambil membaca buku. Sepertinya baru dia yang bangun, sedangkan yang lain masih tidur. Memang sih, ini hari Minggu dan sekarang baru jam 05.00 pagi. Untuk apa ya, Sasuke bangun dan pergi jam segini? Tapi untuk apa aku tahu?

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget dan anehnya jadi salah tingkah. Lalu aku melihat piring yang kupegang sudah ada roti bakarnya...

"Err, go.. gomen Sasuke-sama. Ini sarapannya," kataku takut-takut lalu setelah memberikan roti bakarnya, aku membungkuk dan bergegas pergi. Tapi langkahku terhenti seketika saat tiba-tiba Sasuke bergumam...

"Deidara-senpai kabur dari penjara,"

A.. Apa..?? Deidara-senpai kabur? Bagaimana bisa..!? Kenapa..?? Aku berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapku dalam diam. Kutatap mata onyxnya dengan mata emeraldku dengan pertanyaan yang berharap di jawab olehnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri dari sofanya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku sedangkan aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku.

"La.. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan..??" tanyaku takut, jujur aku tidak mau menanyakan ini padanya.

"Tergantung.. Lagipula kalian berdua sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanku," jawab Sasuke tanpa beban. Aku masih belum mengangkat kepalaku sehingga tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kalau kau..??" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap matanya bingung.

"Ma.. Maksud Sasuke-sama?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau kau berada di posisiku sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Entahlah, pastinya itu akan menjadi pilihan yang sulit," jawabku pelan. Tapi Sasuke masih diam menunggu perkataanku selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingat kan perkataanku kemarin? Seandainya aku membunuh Deidara-senpai di depanmu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku menunduk lagi lalu menarik nafas ketika membayangkan Deidara-senpai ditembak oleh Sasuke di depannya. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap Sasuke...

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan akan kubawa rasa benci ini sampai mati sekalipun..!!" jawabku dengan gemetar karena menahan tangis.

Aku terus menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang tidak berubah sedikitpun walau aku mengatakan hal yang tadi. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi entah kenapa tatapan Sasuke semakin terasa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Mata emeraldku tidak kuat lagi menatap mata onyxnya, aku tertunduk malu di depannya. Berkali-kali aku mengepal tanganku keras-keras, menahan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Lalu kurasakan Sasuke berjalan melewatiku, aku terdiam mendengar langkahnya yang semakin jauh di belakangku. Lalu kudengar Sasuke membuka pintu keluar...

"Bukankah dari dulu kau sudah membenciku, Sakura?" tanyanya sebelum benar-benar keluar rumah dan menutup pintu.

Aku mulai berbalik dan menatap pintu tempat Sasuke keluar tadi. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara mobil dinyalakan dan berlalu. Mataku terasa panas tapi bisa kutahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Dan entah kenapa, aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke tadi....

"Kami-sama, benarkah aku membencinya..??"

_**Normal POV**_

**Di bagian Deidara...**

"Hah hah," engah Deidara yang terus berlari tanpa henti sejak keberhasilannya kabur dari penjara tengah malam tadi. Kakinya penuh lecet di mana-mana, tangannya memerah tak karuan, detak jantungnya terdengar memburu. Setidaknya itu sampai dia tidak kuat lagi dan beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang di tengah hutan.

"Hah hah. Uuun, melelahkan..." keluh Deidara sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Deidara yang sedang bersandar di pohon lalu merosot duduk. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Un? Sekarang aku harus ke mana ya?" gumam Deidara pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya serasa menekan, matanya berkunang-kunang sesaat lalu kembali normal.

"Un, kenapa ya..??" gumam Deidara lagi, tapi setelah itu rasa sakitnya dia abaikan. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang menekan ranting.

KREK..

"UN..!? SIAPA ITU..!?" teriak Deidara, dia melihat sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pindah tempat.

Deidara terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Dia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dengan terus melihat sekeliling. Kembali dia merasakan kepalanya menekan, langkahnya sempoyongan, hampir saja jatuh kalau dia tidak menahan dirinya di sebuah pohon besar. Deidara mendengar lagi suara seseorang menginjak ranting, tapi terkesan disengajakan. Dan suara itu tidak bisa dielakkan lagi ada di belakangnya, spontan Deidara berbalik dan tertegun melihat seseorang yang berdiri di situ. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu menatapnya tajam dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Un, kau selalu bisa mengejarku ya, Sasuke..??" tanya Deidara sambil terengah-engah dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kalau kau tahu aku selalu bisa mengejarmu, kenapa kau masih berusaha lari, senpai?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang. Tatapan matanya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Heh, masih memanggilku senpai rupanya, un? Selama kemungkinan kau bisa mengejarku masih sembilan puluh persen, tidak ada salahnya aku masih berusaha lari kan," jawab Deidara sambil menutup matanya, menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf senpai, aku tidak mau basa-basi lagi, aku harus menangkapmu sekarang. Menyerahlah, aku tidak mau ada kekerasan saat ini," gumam Sasuke lalu melangkah mendekati Deidara.

"Un, coba saja kalau bisa," gumam Deidara dan mulai berbalik untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi...

DOORR...!!

Peluru melesat melewati samping kepala Deidara sehingga mengenai pohon tepat di depan laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu. Sesaat suasananya tenang, hingga tiba-tiba muncul sayatan kecil di pipi kanan Deidara sehingga darah mengalir. Rupanya peluru tadi sedikit mengenainya. Deidara berbalik dan melihat Sasuke sudah menodongkan pistol yang mulutnya sudah berasap bekas mengeluarkan peluru.

"Menyerahlah, aku tidak mau melakukan lebih dari ini," gumam Sasuke, Deidara menatap heran kepada laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Kau ini aneh, Sasuke. Bukannya biasanya polisi selalu menembak kaki tersangka supaya tidak kabur, un?" tanya Deidara dengan polosnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke, Deidara menggeleng. Lama suasana hening hingga akhirnya Deidara angkat bicara....

"Hei Sasuke, sekarang Sakura sudah dewasa,"

"....Lalu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Boleh aku ceritakan pada Sakura tentang 'itu'?" tanya Deidara dengan senyum liciknya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, lalu dia menggertakan giginya dan menatap tajam mata Deidara.

"Kalau... sedikit saja kau mengeluarkan kata-kata tentang 'itu', aku-"

"Akan apa, un? Membunuhku?" potong Deidara cepat dengan senyum puas. Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi, menembakkan peluru sehingga mengenai lengan Deidara.

DOORR...!!

"Uuuukh, apa yang kau lakukan, un..!?" tanya Deidara sambil memegang lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kalau berkata lagi, aku akan menembak kakimu..!!" geram Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Cih," decih Deidara lalu dia langsung berbalik dan lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Berkali-kali tembakan Sasuke berhasil dia hindari, hingga tiba-tiba saja rasanya suara tembakan itu tidak lagi terdengar. Deidara melihat ke belakang, Sasuke sedang melempar pistolnya kesal. Sepertinya pelurunya habis. Sekarang sedang terjadi kejar-kejaran polisi dengan buronannya di tengah hutan. Keseimbangan keduanya sama baik, sehingga belum ada yang jatuh apalagi menyerah.

Melompati batu, pohon tumbang, rumput-rumput tinggi, mereka berdua lewati. Hingga akhirnya Deidara berhasil menghilangkan dirinya dari pandangan Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu terengah-engah lalu berkali-kali memukul pohon hingga tangannya melepuh, tanda kesal kehilangan buronannya. Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan menekan tombol di HP itu dengan emosi.

"Disini Sasuke Uchiha, gagal menangkap tersangka," gumam Sasuke sambil terengah-engah. Lalu dia mematikan Hpnya dan bersandar di sebuah batu sambil menerawang ke langit atas dengan tatapan kosong.

_**Sakura's POV**_

**Di rumah keluarga Uzumaki...**

Fuh, bosan sekali sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya ada yang hilang tapi apa ya? Saat ini aku sedang mencuci piring seperti biasa, tapi rasanya hampa. Seolah ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan tapi... apa?

"Mau sampai kapan mencuci piring yang sama?" tegur Kushina-sama sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku kaget, tersadar dari lamunanku. Rupanya dari tadi karena melamun, piring-piring yang kucuci tadi belum ada yang berkurang.

"Go.. Gomen, Kushina-sama," gumamku sambil tersenyum kecut, Kushina-sama menatapku heran.

"Apa sih sebenarnya yang akhir-akhir ini kamu pikirkan?" tanya Kushina-sama sambil tersenyum manis. Aku malah bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ng.. Nggak ada kok," jawabku akhirnya.

"Hmm begitu, terserah kamu sih mau cerita atau tidak. Tapi jangan terlalu kaku dengan kami dong. Walau cuma pelayan, kau sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga," gumam Kushina-sama tersenyum. Aku mengangguk sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Kushina-sama," jawabku senang. Entah kenapa jawaban Kushina-sama tadi benar-benar menenangkan hatiku. Lalu beliau meninggalkanku...

Yak, pekerjaan mencuci piring sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal mencuci baju dan menjemurnya. Aku pun bergegas ke halaman belakang sambil membawa semua baju kotor kemaren. Aku membilasnya seperti biasa. Setelah selesai, aku menjemurnya satu-persatu. Akhirnya selesai juga, baru saja aku akan membawa tempat baju kotor kedalam rumah tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara orang jatuh dan merintih. Saat aku menoleh, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutku, spontan aku menjatuhkan ember yang kupegang...

"DE.. DEIDARA-SENPAI...!?" teriakku bercampur antara senang, khawatir, dan marah.

"Un? Sakura..!?" gumam senpai sama kagetnya denganku. Spontan aku berlari dan langsung memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Senpai...!! Kenapa.. Kenapa senpai kabur dari penjara..? Deidara-senpai tahu kan kalau itu bisa berakibat fatal untuk aku dan senpai..?" tanyaku sambil terisak di tengah pelukannya. Deidara-senpai tampak menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Deidara-senpai sambil mengelus rambutku, aku mengangguk. Saat itulah, aku menyadari lengan senpai berdarah sangat parah bahkan ada peluru di dalamnya.

"Se.. Senpai kenapa..!?" tanyaku panik, tiba-tiba saja Deidara-senpai menarik paksa peluru di lengannya hingga darah bermuncratan lebih banyak. Sungguh, aku tidak kuat melihatnya...

"Sekarang sudah lumayan, un," gumam Deidara-senpai dengan keringat mengucur di wajahnya, aku menatapnya kesal.

"Apanya yang lumayan..!? Tunggu, biar aku yang mengobati senpai..!!" kataku sambil berlari ke dalam dan mengambil kotak P3k dan kembali ke tempat Deidara-senpai. Aku memperban luka senpai dengan hati-hati sama seperti Sasuke yang pernah melakukannya padaku.

"Un? Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar memperban orang?" tanya Deidara-senpai padaku. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Dulu, Sasuke pernah melakukan ini padaku, aku belajar darinya," jawabku.

"Un..!? Sasuke..!?" tanya Deidara-senpai kaget.

"Oh ya, aku belum memberi tahukannya pada senpai ya? Ini rumah Sasuke dan keluarga tirinya, aku jadi pelayan di rumah ini," jawabku sambil tersenyum senang. Deidara-senpai mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei, ini berarti kita bertiga sudah berkumpul lagi ya, un?" tanya senpai padaku.

"Mungkin," jawabku sayu.

"Kita seperti sudah diikat benang merah, kau masih ingat kata-kataku itu kan, Sakura?" tanya Deidara-senpai padaku, aku mengangguk. Mana mungkin aku lupa? Itu kata-kata yang paling menenangkan hatiku dulu saat kami masih bertiga.

"Un, mungkin sudah waktunya kuceritakan padamu tentang benang merah kita," gumam senpai, aku mengangkat alis.

"Maksud.. senpai..??" tanyaku bingung. Deidara-senpai menatap mata emeraldku lembut.

"Aku dan kau disambung benang merah yang murni, tulus, dan tidak ternoda," kata Deidara-senpai lagi, aku diam mendengarkan.

"Sedangkan kau dan Sasuke, disambung benang merah terlarang, yang harusnya tidak ada," kali ini senpai menatap tajam mataku. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Apa sih maksud senpai? Aku tidak mengerti," jawabku, Deidara-senpai menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi padaku...

"Sakura, sudah waktunya kuceritakan tentang hubungan keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha yang membuatmu menderita,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wuiih, akhirnya selesai juga. Entah kenapa chapter ini serasa yang paling nguras tenaga, mungkin karena aku ngerjainnya malam-malam kali ya..?? *ya salah kamu sendiri..!! -ditendang***

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi..?? Revieeeew pleeeease..!?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Awal kisahku dan dia

**Gomen telat update ya, *nunduk-nunduk* ini gara-gara flashdisk saya yang gak ada angin gak ada hujan tiba-tiba rusak..!! *****ngelirik flashdisk***

**Balas review ya...**

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Ng? Maksudnya, gak ngerti apa itu benang merah atau nggak ngerti benang merah terlarang antara Sasuke dan Sakura..?? Kalau benang merah itu, maksudnya sudah terhubung dari dulu atau lebih jelasnya dari dulu sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Menurut Deidara, dia dan Sakura terhubung benang merah yang sudah seharusnya dan diberkahi sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura, terhubung benang merah yang terlarang dan seharusnya tidak ada. Apa alasannya? Baca yaa...!! Hehe, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Dei-kun : **__Hehe ok deh senpai..!! __Baca yaa..!! Thanks dah review..!! ^^_

_**Mayura : **__Hehe makasih =3 jadi malu *ditendang* thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Hehe gomen kependekan yaa…!? *bersungut-sungut -dibanting* ok, ini udah update kok maaf telat hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ayam LoVe jidat : **__Haha belum tahu juga nih, lagian kayaknya si Saku masih bimbang perasaan dia sebenarnya sama Sasu.. :3 Hehe ntar Sasu kalau gak ada yang mau, buat kita berdua ya? *ditendang* hoho thanks ya dah review..!! _

_**MayukaRui : **__Haha nggak kok kak, nggak telat-telat amat hehe ^^ Lho? Bukannya justru Uchiha yang selalu dapat masalah ya..?? *ngebela XP* hehe makasih dah review ya kak..!!_

_**Nakamura Kumiko : **__Hehe nggak apa kok, yang penting sekarang sudah bisa mereview kan..?? *ngelus kepala -ditendang* Wah wah, semua pertanyaanmu bakal dijawab di chapter ini kok, baca ya ^^ terus DeiSakunya coba aku tambah lagi ya, hoho thanks dah review..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Ok deh, bakal dijawab di chapter ini. Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Badboy sheva : **__Hehe bukan saudara kok senpai, di chapter ini bakal dijelaskan kok. Makasih dah review ya senpai..!! Terus apa endingnya err, belum kepikiran *tampang innocent –ditabok* hehe... ^^_

_**Hehe : **__Waaii, makasih ^^ *cengar-cengir sendiri -dicekik* gomen telat update, makasih dah review ya..!!_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Heeem, ada apa di antara Sasu dan Saku ada di sini, terus gimana jadinya baca terus ya ^^ *maksa –dibanting* hoho thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Orihime Faatin Aikogaara : **__Hohoho ada apa yaaa... *dilempar sandal* gomen telat update ya, soalnya komputernya baru selesai diservis nih *meluk komputer* thanks dah review ya..!_

_**Sessio Momo : **__Hehe gak apa-apa makasih Momo, tapi gomen telat update, karena komputer saya baru sembuh diopname *ngelus komputer* makasih banyak dah mau review ya, aku seneng banget..!! ^^_

**He.. Sepertinya sudah, ok selamat membaca..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto…

Genre : Romance/Crime

Pairing : SasuSaku, DeiSaku

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 6 : AWAL KISAHKU DAN DIA**

Deidara-senpai mengelus kepalaku lagi, membuatku tertunduk untuk berpikir. Setiap aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajahnya, senpai selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya ke arahku. Menunggu jawaban dariku dengan sabar, akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah senpai, tolong ceritakan semuanya," jawabku lagi. Deidara-senpai memejamkan matanya lalu berbalik untuk melihat langit biru. Lalu dia tersenyum dan mulai bercerita...

"Aku mendengar cerita ini dari sahabat lamaku, sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu percaya, un. Tapi..." senpai terdiam lagi, aku menggeser diriku semakin mendekat padanya.

"Tapi kenapa senpai?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, kisah ini dimulai 20 tahun lalu. Kau belum lahir, tapi Sasuke sudah. Dalam umur 1 tahun, dia sudah melihat semuanya. Un, dia salah satu dari anak broken home, yah bisa dibilang seperti kamu, un," jelasnya lumayan panjang. Aku memandang lurus ke depan dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku.

"Pertama-tama, apa kau tahu dengan siapa dulu orang tuamu berhutang, hingga mereka tidak bisa membayar hutangnya dan diusir dari rumah denganmu?" tanya Deidara-senpai, aku mengangguk dan menatapnya tajam. Sungguh, aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang sudah membuat aku dan keluargaku menderita seperti ini.

"Fugaku Uchiha, dengan kata lain ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha," jawab senpai dengan tenang, aku membelalakan mataku. Degup jantungku berdetak kencang tak karuan. Ingin rasanya aku menutup telingaku untuk tidak mendengar lanjutan cerita ini. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu orang yang sangat kubenci selama ini ada di dekatku. Harusnya ini bukan salah Sasuke, tapi kenapa perasaan ini selalu menyalahkannya? Aku tidak habis pikir.

"Keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha adalah saingan bisnis yang tidak pernah ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka tamak, tidak pernah puas, sungguh sangat menjijikan melihat persaingan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Jika usaha Haruno berhasil, mereka akan menyombongkan diri pada Uchiha begitu juga sebaliknya. Uuun, sahabatku yang menceritakannya," ucap Deidara-senpai lagi sambil sesekali menghela nafas panjang.

"Memangnya... Siapa sahabat senpai, sampai bisa tahu sedetail itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Itachi Uchiha kakak Sasuke, dia meninggal karena sakit waktu Sasuke masih berumur 10 tahun, beberapa bulan sebelum bertemu denganmu," jawab Deidara-senpai lagi dengan parau.

"Akhirnya peringatan dari Kami-sama datang, keluarga Haruno bangkrut dan berusaha mencari pinjaman. Karena sudah nunggak dimana-mana, tidak ada yang mau memberi mereka pinjaman lagi sampai setidaknya Uchiha menawari bantuan. Seperti udang di balik batu, Uchiha memberi bunga yang sangat tinggi setiap telat 1 bulan," gumam Deidara-senpai lagi, sepertinya dia tak sadar kalau sekarang aku sedang mengepal tanganku erat.

"Dan.. Akhirnya kau tahu, keluargamu diusir dari rumah. Sekarang gantian Uchiha yang jatuh, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat keluarganya kabur dari rumah membawa Sasuke lalu bertemu denganku. Tapi memang dasar orang tuanya gila harta, Itachi dan Sasuke kabur pun mereka tidak sadar. Bahkan ibu mereka sampai mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, tapi tetap saja tidak peduli keberadaan Sasuke dan Itachi," jelas Deidara-senpai lagi. Baru kali ini aku melihat senpai bicara serius tanpa ada kata 'un'.

"Aku dan Itachi berjuang bersama di jalanan, Sasuke yang masih kecil waktu itu kami biarkan di rumah. Sampai akhirnya Itachi terkena penyakit campak yang cukup parah hingga meninggal. Dia menitipkan Sasuke padaku, lalu sekitar 3 bulan setelahnya kami bertemu denganmu, Sakura," ucap Deidara-senpai sambil tersenyum padaku.

"La.. Lalu bagaimana keadaan keluarga Uchiha sekarang?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah, menurut kabar ibu dan ayah Sasuke bunuh diri karena stress," gumam Deidara-senpai sambil berdiri, aku memandanginya.

"Jadi... Maksud benang merah terlarang antara aku dan Sasuke adalah karena ini semua..??" tanyaku meyakinkan. Deidara-senpai mengangguk.

"Haruno jatuh karena Uchiha. Dan Uchiha adalah keluarga Sasuke, kau tidak mungkin bersatu dengan orang dari keluarga yang sudah membuatmu menderita kan, Sakura un?" tanya Deidara-senpai balik. Aku berdiri untuk menatapnya dalam.

"Tapi menurut cerita senpai, Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya..!! Dia sama sepertiku, dia juga korban..!!" balasku. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membela laki-laki itu.

"Un, bagaimana ya Sakura? Sebab Sasuke juga sudah menganggap kau membencinya karena dia merasa berkhianat setelah menangkapmu dan aku," jawab senpai tenang dan menatapku tajam dengan mata birunya. Aku menatapnya sedih, teringat kembali akan Sasuke.

"Ya memang, aku membencinya karena telah menangkap kita berdua, senpai. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menceritakan ini semua padaku? Padahal aku dan dia juga sama-sama korban, bisa saja aku tidak jadi membencinya," geramku menahan amarah. Deidara-senpai menggeleng lagi.

"Sasuke itu pengecut dari dulu. Dia takut menceritakan ini semua padamu. Sasuke... mengira kau akan lebih membencinya setelah menceritakan ini, ya dia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi," gumam senpai dengan suara parau. Aku tidak mengerti lalu berusaha menatap mata biru senpai dalam-dalam.

"Maksud... senpai..?" tanyaku lagi. Beberapa saat senpai terdiam hingga akhirnya memberikan jawaban yang tidak terduga.

"Sasuke... sangat menyayangimu, tidak, dia mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau duga,"

Aku membelalakkan mataku lagi, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya tangisku pecah juga, aku menunduk dan kurasakan Deidara-senpai memelukku membiarkan aku menangis di dadanya. Jadi selama ini Sasuke mencintaiku? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Jadi, selama ini bukan aku yang tersiksa melainkan Sasuke? Bukan aku yang disakiti Sasuke, melainkan Sasuke yang disakiti olehku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku membenci Sasuke di depannya, bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya dibenci terang-terangan oleh orang yang kita sayangi?

"Un, Sakura?" tegur Deidara-senpai, aku tidak menjawab masih sibuk memaki diriku di tengah isakan.

"Apa... kau mencintai Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam pelukannya...

"Aku... tidak tahu... terlalu sakit..." jawabku parau. Sebab sejujurnya, aku bimbang tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Deidara-senpai membelai rambutku dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Jangan nangis un, kau itu gadis terkuat yang pernah aku temui, un," gumamnya. Aku sedikit terhibur, perlahan beban di hati berkurang aku tersenyum.

"Arigato, senpai," jawabku, senpai mengangguk.

"SI... SIAPA KAU..!?" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku dan senpai kaget dan spontan menengok ke pintu belakang. Celaka, itu kan Naruto-sama..!!

"Na.. Naruto-sama..!?" ungkapku kaget. Naruto-sama memandangku heran.

"Sakura..!! Siapa dia dan mau apa..!?" tuntut Naruto-sama. Aku tergagap, bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Deidara-senpai angkat bicara.

"Un? Jangan ganggu kami, kau sendiri siapa..!?" bentak Deidara-senpai.

"Se.. Senpai..!! Dia Naruto-sama, majikanku sekarang..! Naruto-sama gomenasai, saya akan mengeluarkannya dari sini," jawabku sambil menunduk lalu menarik tangan Deidara-senpai.

"YA..!! CEPAT BAWA DI- AAAHK...!!" tiba-tiba Naruto-sama memegang dadanya kencang. Seperti kesulitan bernafas, dia terengah-engah. Matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air, tentu saja aku panik melihatnya. Akhirnya Naruto-sama jatuh terbaring kesakitan, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti untuk teriak...

"NA.. NARUTO-SAMA...!!"

_**Normal POV**_

**Di Markas Pusat...**

Seorang polisi tampan terus duduk di kursinya yang berada di pojokan, terasing dari pergaulan polisi lainnya. Dia terus mengamati pigura yang sedari tadi dia pegang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Matanya memandang kosong pada pigura itu, hingga salah satu temannya yang berambut merah menepuk bahunya. Membuat laki-laki berambut pantat ayam ini menoleh...

"Ada apa Sasuke? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan, kau sedang tidak semangat?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Gaara," jawab Sasuke tenang lalu menaruh pigura foto yang dia pegang itu kembali di mejanya.

"Hmm, apakah karena tadi kau gagal menangkap buronan itu, makanya kau jadi tidak semangat? Tenang saja Sasuke, kau itu polisi berbakat. Buronan seperti itu sih pasti bisa kau tangkap," hibur Gaara, Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, lagipula sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir masalah pekerjaan," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Hoo, berarti masalah pribadi ya? Kalau begitu, aku memang tidak boleh ikut campur ya," gumam Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tidak ada. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke, Gaara, kalian dipanggil atasan. Ada rapat," tegur seorang polisi dari kejauhan pada 2 laki-laki ini.

"Baik, ayo Sasuke," ajak Gaara sambil berlalu.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat dan segera bangkit.

Saat berdiri, Sasuke tersandung kaki kursi hingga keseimbangannya tidak teratur. Demi mendapatkan keseimbangan, Sasuke memegang meja tapi menyenggol pigura foto yang tadi dia pegang hingga pecah. Sasuke panik dan cepat-cepat mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya, ternyata itu foto dia dan Naruto saat masih berumur 15 tahunan. Anehnya, bagian kaca yang pecah hanya di bagian wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum cengengesan saja hingga menimbulkan retak. Sasuke merasakan degup jantungnya sangat kencang, firasat tidak enak menghampirinya sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu...

"_Aniki...??"_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hmm, kayaknya chapter ini pendek banget ya..? ****Sudahlah *digebukin rame-rame* hehe (^_^)v**

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi..? Revieeeew pleeeeease..?? **


	7. Chapter 7 : Curse on his life

**Jiaaah, akhirnya update lagi *meregangkan tubuh***** oh ya setelah kupikir-kupikir lagi sekarang genrenya tambah Angst ya hehe. Ok, balas review dulu yaaa...!!**

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__*Itachi kabur dari Chiwe terus ngejar De-chan* Itachi-kuuuun..!! *menerjang Itachi, Itachi takut terus kabur lagi* yaah, akhirnya De-chan ditolak juga *pundung di pojokan* Naruto mati nggak yaa..?? Baca aja..!! :p *dibantai* hehe thanks ya dah review..!! ^^_

_**Dei-kun coolz : **__Ng, anu, err karena apa ya..? Mungkin jadi gelandangan lebih pas sama senpai? *diledakin* hehe bercanda kok, habis kebetulan yang terbesit di pikiran Cuma itu *mukul-mukul kepala* heee, terima kasih pujiannya senpai un ^^ thanks dah review ya senpai..!!_

_**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **__Iya kan? Rumit kan? Kasihan kan? *meluk SasuSaku -ditendang* hehe nggak tahu juga gimana nasib Naruto, baca ya ^^ thanks dah review..!!_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Sakit apa yaaa...?? Emmm *kelamaan mikir –dilempar bakiak* hehe baca aja di sini, ada kok tentang penyakitnya :3 ok, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Sakura..?? Yuri...?? Sama Deidara..?? Yuri..?? *cengo* TIDAAAK, JANGAAAAN..!! *stress sendiri -ditendang* ok, siap kak ini udah update ^^ thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Hehe udah ngerti kan? *senyum gaje, ngelus kepala Ry-chan -dibanting* Hmm, Naru mati nggak ya? Pokoknya baca ya hehe *digorok* ok, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Raiko Azawa : **__Waktu ada adegan berantemnya, Raiko gak ngereview nih (-.-) ok, habis chapter ini bakal ada lagi kok, tenang aja. Thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__Wah wah, dasar Kuro-chan *lari ke belakang, ambil tissue sekardus* nih nih, sekalah air matamu *sok romance -ditendang* hehe emang sedih banget ya..?? Kok aku gak nyadar ya..?? *bersungut-sungut -dibanting* ok ok, makasih ya mau review fic yang ini juga hohoho *dilempar sandal* ^^_

_**Fusae Deguchi : **__Hohoho nggak apa-apa kok kak *menangis terharu -dijitak* thanks dah review ya kak...!! ^^ _

_**Haruchiwa Kanata : **__Iya Sasuke udah tahu, dan entah kenapa untuk di fic yang satu ini aja aku pingin banget bikin Sasuke merasa tertekan hohoho *evil smirk -dichidori* hehe tapi terlalu kejam gak sih..?? Hoho thanks dah review ya..!! _

**Karena sudah selesai, selamat membacaaa...!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku, DeiSaku

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7 : THE CURSE IN HIS LIFE**

Aku panik sekali melihat keadaan Naruto-sama yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Saat ini, aku bersama dua orang suster membawa Naruto-sama yang berada di atas kasur roda. Kami berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan bunyi roda yang berputar gaduh, membuat semua mata tertuju kepada kami.

Setelah menyuruh Deidara-senpai kabur lewat jalan belakang, aku menelpon ambulance yang akhirnya datang setelah sekitar 10 menit. Daritadi Naruto-sama tersengal-sengal bukannya mereda malah semakin menjadi, walau sudah diberi oksigen di ambulance, tetap saja wajahnya memerah seperti menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Tangannya memegang dada sangat erat, hingga bajunya kusut. Akupun semakin cemas.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan UGD. Para suster itu menahanku untuk masuk, lalu mereka memasukkan Naruto-sama dan menutupnya. Aku sangat tidak tenang, aku terus-terusan berjalan bolak-balik di depan ruangan itu. Sesekali aku duduk berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya mataku tertuju pada telepon umum yang ada di seberangku.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku harus menelpon Sasuke-sama," gumamku pada diri sendiri dan segera berlari melesat. Saat aku sampai di tempat yang kutuju, aku memukul jidatku karena kebodohanku sendiri.

"Aaaakh, bodohnya aku...!! Aku kan tidak tahu nomor hpnya Sasuke..!!" gumamku lagi pada diriku sendiri. Karena masih tidak tenang, aku berjalan mondar-mandir hingga akhirnya mataku tertuju pada suatu tulisan.

EMERGENCY NUMBER :

POLICE.................110

FIREMAN...............119

"Apa... lebih baik aku telepon ke tempatnya Sasuke langsung aja ya..??" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelpon.

TUUUT TUUUT TREK !!

"_Ya, dengan kepolisian Konoha, ada yang bisa kami bantu..!?" _tegur suara seorang polisi di seberang telepon.

"Aa.. err.. anu.. apa saya bisa bicara dengan inspektur Sasuke..??" tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

"_Ah baik, apa anda kenalannya..??" _tanya orang itu lagi.

"I.. iya," jawab Sakura gugup.

"_Inspektur Sasuke, maaf ada telepon," _gumam orang itu setengah berbisik. Sakura menunggu sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya.

"_Ya, dengan Sasuke. Siapa ini..!?" _gumam Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"Sa... Sasuke..!?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"_Suara ini... Sakura kan..?? Ada apa..??" _tanya Sasuke heran dari seberang telepon.

"Sa.. Sasuke, Na.. Naruto-sama masuk rumah sakit," gumamku sambil memegang erat genggam telpon yang kupegang.

"_A... APAAA...!?" _teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Gomenasai, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, waktu itu aku sedang berbicara dengan Dei- ah tidak, ma.. maksudku..."

"_Sekarang kau ada di mana, Sakura..??" _potong Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Di.. Di rumah sakit Konoha," jawabku tegang. Karena tadi hampir saja aku menyebut nama Deidara-senpai.

"_Baik, aku akan segera ke sana. Otousan dan okaasan biar aku yang telepon, kau jaga aniki," _perintah Sasuke padaku lalu kemudian dia menutup teleponnya, begitu pula juga aku. Lalu aku pun kembali ke deretan kursi yang ada di depan ruangan Naruto-sama.

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu setelah menelpon Sasuke. Suster yang ada di dalam dari tadi belum keluar juga, aku memikirkan bagaimana nasibku nanti. Aku takut, aku yang akan dituduh karena sudah menyebabkan Naruto-sama seperti ini, aku sudah benar-benar pasrah. Perlahan ku menutup mataku, dan kurasakan air menggenangi mataku sampai....

"Kenapa malah kau yang nangis..??" tegur suara tegas seseorang. Aku kaget lalu mengadahkan wajahku dan melihat siapa yang berbicara denganku tadi. Mata onyxnya menatapku dengan datar seperti biasa, ya Sasuke sudah datang rupanya.

"Kau bilang kau sudah berubah, kenapa masih nangis..?? Apa sifat cengengmu itu tidak bisa hilang?" ketus Sasuke lagi, dengan kesal aku menyeka air mataku.

"Maaf kalau begitu," jawabku yang mungkin tidak jelas baginya. Kudengar dia mendesah pelan lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Sudah berapa lama aniki ada di dalam ruangan itu..??" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Satu jam lebih," jawabku seadanya tanpa dijawab lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Deidara-senpai, kan..??" gumam laki-laki berpantat ayam itu lagi, aku membelalakkan mataku dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"A.. Apa..?" tanyaku gugup, Sasuke menoleh menatap mata emeraldku lagi.

"Di telpon tadi kau ingin bilang bahwa kau sedang berbicara dengan Deidara-senpai, lalu aniki melihat kalian berdua, kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Aku menelan ludah.

"Ti.. Tidak..."

"Jangan bohong padaku..!!" potong Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Dia mengerutkan alisnya lalu mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"Huff, apa saja yang dia katakan padamu..??" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang merendah, matanya menerawang ke lantai di bawahnya.

Aku terdiam harus bilang apa. Entah kenapa aku enggan mengatakan semua cerita menyakitkan itu, dan sejujurnya sisi lain hatiku mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan memegang erat bangku yang kududuki. Saat aku menoleh ke Sasuke, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak biasa yang membuatku bingung. Tatapan itu seperti ingin agar aku mengatakan semuanya, sesaat tiba-tiba saja aku ingat perkataan Deidara-senpai...

"_Sasuke... sangat menyayangimu, tidak, dia mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau duga,"_

Aku benar-benar menjadi lemas. Kepalaku semakin pusing, semuanya terlalu rumit...

"Deidara-senpai menceritakan masa lalu kita juga..."

"Tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadaku,"

Gumamku akhirnya, aku menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab juga tidak terlihat akan melakukan sesuatu apapun. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan melewatiku.

"Jadi... kau sudah tahu semuanya ya..??" tanya Sasuke padaku, aku mengangguk dalam diam.

"Sakura, kalau terjadi apa-apa pada aniki. Sepertinya aku akan menyalahkan Deidara," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa ekspresi.

"A.. Apa maksudmu..!?" tanyaku sambil ikut berdiri.

"Ya, aku akan menyalahkan Deidara apapun yang terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun juga aniki jadi begini gara-gara ingin mengusirnya kan..? Dilihat dari cerita dan pengakuanmu, pasti aniki kaget melihat kalian hingga kembali terserang penyakit asma yang sudah dideritanya cukup lama," jelas Sasuke. Aku tidak habis pikir, saat aku melayangkan pukulanku padanya, dia berhasil mengelak hingga menggenggam tanganku.

"Uuuuh, lepaskan Sasuke..!!" rontaku tapi tetap tidak digubris olehnya.

"AKU BILANG, LEPASKAAAAN..!!" teriakku akhirnya hingga Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan menatapku dalam diam.

"Hah hah, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Deidara-senpai, aku akan membunuhmu Sasuke..!!" geramku dan menatap mata onyxnya. Yang membuatku kesal, dia selalu tidak berekspresi.

"SAKURA..!! SASUKE..!!" teriak suara dua orang yang kedengarannya berlari ke arah kami. Aku dan Sasuke langsung menoleh.

"Okaasan, otousan," gumam Sasuke. Kushina-sama langsung menghampiri dan memegang bahu bidang Sasuke. Kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja..!?" tanya Kushina-sama dengan mata yang hampir berlinang. Baru saja Sasuke akan menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu ruang Naruto-sama dirawat telah terbuka.

"Dokter..!! Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok? Bagaimana..?" tanya Minato-sama sedikit berteriak. Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang, saat semua yang ada di situ merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak.

"Maaf, saya sudah berusaha sekuatnya tapi...."

"Tidak mungkin...!!" geram Sasuke dan menerobos dokter itu hingga dia masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto-sama. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto yang mulutnya ditutupi sesuatu yang sepertinya oksigen, dan berdiri di sampingnya. Aku juga orang tua Naruto mengikutinya.

"Aniki..!! Aniki bangunlah..!!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. Dia membuka vacum yang ada di mulutnya dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan susah payah.

"Heh heheh, aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, jangan panik begitu... UUUUKH..!!" rintih Naruto kesakitan kemudian kembali tersengal-sengal.

"Apa-apaan kau aniki..!? Cepat pakai kembali vacumnya..!" perintah Sasuke kemudian mengambil vacumnya, tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Tidak perlu hah hah.. aku sudah selesai..." gumam Naruto lagi. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Kushina-sama tidak tahan lagi melihat anaknya seperti itu, beliau mengeluarkan air mata hingga akhirnya kepalanya disandarkan oleh Minato-sama di dada bidangnya.

"Apa..!? Apa maksud aniki..!? Cepat pakai vacumnya..!!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Tapi kali ini vacum itu dilempar oleh Naruto.

"Kau ini polisi bodoh, ha..!? Hah hah, harusnya kau tahu ini saat terakhirku, aku... ingin bicara dengan kalian semua... tanpa.. tertutup vacum..!! Uhuk uhuk," batuk Naruto kemudian. Sesaat mulai mereda, Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Hah hah, Sasuke... Otousan.. Okaasan... dan... Sakura..." gumam Naruto sudah mulai putus-putus, nafasnya memburu hebat. Semua terdiam begitu pula aku.

"Arigato... sudah menemaniku sampai... akhir..." gumam Naruto yang semakin pelan. Minato-sama menundukkan kepalanya pasrah, sedangkan Kushina-sama tangisannya seperti tertahan berusaha tegar. Tak terasa, akupun mulai mengeluarkan air di mata emeraldku ini.

"JANGAN NGELANTUR, ANIKI..!!" teriak Sasuke akhirnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan kemudian menyuntrung kepala adik angkatnya itu dengan tangan mengepal.

"Kau... memang keras kepala.. Sasuke..." gumam Naruto dan mengeluarkan senyum terakhirnya lalu menutup matanya. Tangis Kushina-sama meledak hingga akhirnya dia tenggelam dalam pelukan Minato-sama di dadanya. Tangisanku pun kembali mengalir hingga menetes dari pipiku. Sedangkan Sasuke....

"ANIKI..!! BANGUN ANIKI..!!" teriak Sasuke histeris. Matanya membulat, terlihat sekilas olehku air matanya hampir keluar.

"Sasuke..!! Hentikan..!!" tegur Minato-sama yang masih memeluk Kushina-sama. Ya, tanpa disadari semuanya, kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu saat Itachi meninggal, kembali berputar di kepala Sasuke di tengah teriakannya....

"BANGUN ANIKI...!!"

-

-

-

"_Sasuke, maaf ya..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"ANIKI..!! KENAPA ANIKI SELALU MENINGGALKANKU..!!?"

-

-

-

"_Ternyata anikimu ini bisa jatuh sakit juga ya haha,"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"INI TIDAK LUCU, BANGUN ANIKIII...!!!"

-

-

-

"_Sasuke, tolong gantikan aku untuk hidup di dunia ini ya,"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"TIDAK..!! ANIKI JUGA HARUS HIDUP..!!"

-

-

-

"_Sasuke, jangan jadi orang yang bodoh ya, selamat... tinggal..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"ANIKI YANG BODOH..!! CEPAT BANGUUUN...!!!"

"SASUKE HENTIKAN..!!" teriak Minato-sama akhirnya sambil menarik Sasuke menjauh dari tempat tidur Naruto. Sasuke terengah-engah memandang kosong ke arah Naruto yang sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa di atas kasurnya.

"Dengan ini, aku sudah ditinggal aniki yang kedua kalinya," gumam Sasuke menunduk dan menatap kosong ke bawah lantai.

"Sepertinya aku dikutuk...." gumam Sasuke lagi, tidak ada yang mau menjawab perkataannya termasuk aku. Semua terdiam terlalu kaget dengan insiden yang tiba-tiba ini.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Minato-sama menatap punggung Sasuke dalam diam sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk membelai rambut merah Kushina-sama yang sedang memeluk Naruto. Aku menyusul Sasuke setelah menyeka air mataku yang cukup banyak keluar. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiranku di belakangnya. Dia terus berjalan begitu pula aku, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan ketika aku menghampirinya, dia langsung memukul dinding tepat di depanku...

"Sakura... kali ini, aku tidak ragu lagi," gumam Sasuke masih tidak mau melihat ke belakang. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Jika aku berhasil menangkap Deidara, maka dia akan benar-benar divonis hukuman mati," gumamnya lagi, aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Apa..!!? Jangan macam-macam kau, Sasuke..!! Jangan hubungkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaanmu..!!" ancamku sambil mendelikkan mataku. Sasuke berbalik sehingga kami bisa berhadapan dan saling menatap mata masing-masing.

"Aku tidak menghubungkan, dari awal dia dan kau memang divonis hukuman mati. Hukuman itu ditiadakan karena perjanjian kau menjadi pelayanku dan Deidara ditahan di penjara, tapi nyatanya Deidara melanggar perjanjian itu," jelas Sasuke dengan getir. Aku diam, karena memang Deidara-senpai salah karena melanggar perjanjian tapi...

"Kau... serius Sasuke..??" tanyaku meyakinkan. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, dan kemudian akan berbalik pergi...

"Aku serius, dan aku akan melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri,"

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Wah gomen bangeet untuk senpai Dei-kun, soalnya ternyata di chapter ini aku nggak bisa munculin senpai, maaf ya senpai jangan ledakin aku m(_,_)m**

**Terus terus, maaf ya kalau ada yang nggak suka fic ini dijadiin angst, soalnya aku nggak ada ide lain. Dan sekedar info aja, kemungkinan fic I AM DIFFERENT bakal tamat sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi hehe.. **

**Makasih ya, yang udah setia review fic ini dari awal. Bener-bener deh, fic ini gak bisa jalan tanpa review dari kalian semua ^^**

**Ok, sekarang minta review lagi ya, ya...?? :3 *ditendang* **


	8. Chapter 8 : Sudah berakhir, senpai

**Ngg, halo… maaf… telat.. hehe… balas review dulu ya… ****(^^")**

_**Princess Megumi Kisai : **__Ini udah, tapi.. ending fic ini kayaknya sad ending deh jadi gak tahu juga bakal SasuSaku atau nggak.. gimana ngomongnya ya, pokoknya gitu lha..!! *lho? –dilempar telur* makasih dah review..!! ^^_

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__Heee.. anda kejam sekali senang melihat Naruto mati... (-,-") sampai nangis lagi, anda benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan..!! *ha? –dibantai rame-rame* hehe bercanda, thanks dah review ya..!! _

_**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **__Hohohoho gak papa kok baru review sekarang *getok kepala Amethyst* o.O *Lha..!? –digetok rame-rame* hehe bercanda, makasih banget reviewnya..!! ^^_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__*ikut naburin bunga 7 rupa* aku juga turut berduka cita TT_TT *Ini gara-gara siapa hei..!? –ditendang naruto ampe masuk sumur* oh ya, oh ya lihat nasib Deidara di sini ya..!! Thanks dah review..!! :D_

_**Fusae Deguchi : **__Wah, nasib Dei-kun ada di chapter ini kak, baca ya kak tapi kalau hasilnya kurang berkenan jangan salahin De-chan salahin otak De-chan aja TT,TT *sama ajaaa..!! -dipukulin* trus ending SasuSaku atau gak, aku gak begitu janji ya kak soalnya ini fic bakal sad ending, thanks dah review ya kak..!! :3_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Hahaha dasar *ikut hajar Chiwe –dikejar duluan* hahaha makasih dah review yaa..!! ^^_

_**Argi Kartika 'KoNan' : **__Hubungan SasuSaku hanya bisa diputuskan dengan kematian..!! __*sok philosophy –ditendang rame-rame* hmm, arti dari kataku tadi bisa kau temukan di last chapter ya.. Thanks dah review..!! ^^_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Iya, Ry-chan banyak benernya nih di fic ini, good good ^^ *ngelus kepala Ry-chan –dimasukin sumur* nasib Deidara-senpai ada di sini, baca ya.. Thanks dah review..!! ^O^_

_**Dei-kun coolz : **__Senpaiiii…..!!! *berlinang air mata memeluk senpai –ditendang XD* ngg anu, nasib senpai ada di fic ini, baca ya.. Maaf kalau aneh, habis gak ada ide lain *merenung di pojokan* Thanks dah review..!! ^^_

_**Sessio Momo : **__Hohoho tentu saja boleh memanggil De-chan, manggil De-chan keren juga boleh ^^ *Amit-amit...!! -digebukin* hehe bercanda, nasib Deidara ada di sini, baca ya.. Thanks dah review..!! :3_

_**Saluuuunnn : **__Jumlah u dan n-nya bener gak tuh..!? __(o.O) ok, ini udah maaf telat hehe thanks dah review ya..!! ^^ _

**Akhirnya selesai juga, baiklah selamat membaca..!! **

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku, DeiSaku

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 8 : SUDAH BERAKHIR, SENPAI..**

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke berjalan dalam diam di belakang rumah sakit tempat anikinya menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Pandangannya kosong, langkahnya pun tak jelas menuju ke mana. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke ruangan anikinya tadi, ibu tirinya, Kushina masih menangis di pelukan Minato. Sedangkan beberapa suster membawa tubuh Naruto ke luar ruangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Perasaannya tidak menentu saat ini, marah, kecewa, takut, semua berpadu menjadi satu di hatinya. Tangannya mulai terangkat meraba sudut bibirnya yang membiru akibat kejadian tadi, sakit. Bukan sakit di bibir itu, tapi sakit di hatinya. Apalagi sekarang gadis pink yang membuat luka di bibirnya itu sedang duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya di ujung jalan Sasuke. Kejadian tadi itupun kembali terulang di benak laki-laki berpantat ayam itu...

_**Flashback**_

"_Aku serius Sakura, kalau perlu akan kubunuh Deidara-senpai dengan tanganku sendiri,"__ gumam laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu sambil menatap tajam mata emerald gadis di depannya._

"_Ti.. Tidak.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dengan getir. Terlihat dari matanya yang indah itu, dia sedang menahan tangis yang amat sangat. Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya._

_DHUAAAAG !!_

_Spontan Sakura meninju wajah Sasuke hingga kepala laki-laki itu menoleh miring. Sasuke tidak membalas, dirasanya darah sedikit demi sedikit mengalir di ujung bibirnya yang dingin. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya hingga kembali berhadapan dengan Sakura. Gadis itu sudah sampai pada batasnya, air mata mengalir deras di pipi putihnya. Sakura langsung menyeka air mata itu saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya dingin. _

"_Apa..?? Apa yang kau lihat..!?" tanya Sakura sedikit berteriak dan menggertakan giginya. Tangannya pun sudah siap untuk memukul yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya, dia kembali menatap mata emerald itu dengan mata onyxnya._

"_Aku.. melihat gadis yang kucintai dari dulu sedang menangis di hadapanku," gumam Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sakura tertegun._

"_Tapi.. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.." tambah Sasuke._

"_Karena.. aku sudah menyakiti hatinya dari dulu bahkan... sekarang aku sudah menghancurkannya.." gumam Sasuke lagi. Sakura terdiam, bingung harus berkata apa._

"_Cuma itu... yang kulihat.." jawab Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan melewati Sakura. _

_Gadis pink itu terduduk di tempatnya berdiri, dia menunduk. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemdian menoleh sedikit untuk melihat rambut pink milik seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang terduduk tidak berdaya di belakangnya. Sasuke kembali menghadap lurus dan berjalan tanpa tujuan meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk di tengah rumput hijau itu..._

_**End of Flashback**_

Dengan langkah ragu, akhirnya Sasuke mencoba berjalan mendekati Sakura. Hatinya memang berniat ingin menghibur gadis itu, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya saja. Baru sekitar 5 meter jaraknya dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba gadis pink itu bergumam...

"Berhenti sampai di situ..." ucap Sakura di tengah kedua lututnya. Sasuke tertegun tapi akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Sasuke..

"Jangan dekati aku lebih dari ini..." gumam Sakura lagi yang kemudian kembali menatap ke depan, menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya. Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan gadis yang dicintainya ini. Tapi..

TRRRRTTT TRRRRTT

Hp Sasuke berbunyi. Laki-laki itu berusaha mengambilnya sedangkan Sakura hanya melirik kecil ke sumber suara. Sasuke tertegun begitu melihat display Hpnya. Rupanya Gaara yang satu rekan dengan Sasuke itu yang menelpon, tapi Sasuke heran, tidak biasanya Gaara menelpon langsung lewat Hpnya. Akhirnya dengan ragu, Sasuke mengangkat telpon itu...

"Ya, ada apa Gaara?" gumam Sasuke. Dia merasa heran dengan sekeliling Gaara yang sangat berisik.

"_Sasuke..!! Syukurlah, cepat datang ke kawasan __hutan 'terlarang' di sebelah stasiun Konoha..!! Kami menemukan Deidara yang buron itu..!! Dan sekarang, kami sedang mengejarnya," _gumam Gaara dari seberang telpon, sesekali suaranya terengah-engah sepertinya sedang berlari.

"Dei... dara..??" jawab Sasuke pelan, dia bisa melihat Sakura langsung mendongak melihat ke arahnya yang sedang memegang Hp di depan telinga.

"_Ya, bukankah kau ingin sekali menangkapnya..!? Lagipula kami butuh bantuan, Sasuke..!! Dia cepat sekali," _balas Gaara lagi, Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak menjawab.

"_Hei Sasuke..!? Kau masih mendengarku..!!?" _

"....."

"_SASUKE..!? ADA APA? JAWABLAH..!!"_

"....."

"_SASUKE..!!"_

"Ya, baiklah, aku segera menyusul ke sana," jawab Sasuke akhirnya dengan yakin. Dia langsung menutup Hpnya, sesaat dia bertatapan dengan Sakura. Kemudian, dia langsung berbalik dan saat akan berlari, tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke..!! Kumohon.."

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau bilang tidak mau dekat lebih dari 5 meter denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus. Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Polisi itu pun kembali berlari menjauh.

"_Maaf, Sakura..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Di hutan 'terlarang'**

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang juga," gumam Kakashi yang berjaga di luar hutan 'terlarang' yang dimasuki Deidara.

"Kakashi-sama, di mana pistolku??" tanya Sasuke terengah-engah. Kakashi memberikan pistol, tambahan peluru, dan borgol yang ada di sakunya. Sasuke pun melesat masuk dan menghilang di dalam hutan itu.

"Hati-hati dan jangan keterlaluan Sasuke," gumam Kakashi pelan sambil menatap punggung anak buahnya itu.

Sasuke terus-terusan berlari di tengah hutan dan semakin ke dalam. Nafasnya memburu juga kakinya yang sudah luka-luka karena terkena ranting kering, tapi itu tidak dipedulikannya. Keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya, tapi tak kunjung juga dia menemukan buronannya. Akhirnya tenaganya pun terkuras, Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon besar dengan maksud untuk mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, matanya membulat kaget..

"Sasuke, un?"

ZRAAAAKKK !!

Deidara yang rupanya tadi ada di atas pohon tempat Sasuke mengistirahatkan dirinya langsung melompat ke bawah, tepatnya di depan Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah. Sasuke menatap tajam senpai-nya itu sedangkan Deidara datar, tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Baru segitu, sudah capek un? Payah sekali, aku saja sudah berputar-putar di hutan ini biasa saja tuh, un.." gumam Deidara tanpa beban. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Deidara dengan posisinya yang masih menyandar di pohon.

"Hah hah, Deidara.. senpai.. hah.. aku.. akan menghukum mati.. kau..!!" gumam Sasuke dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu. Deidara tidak menjawab, dia tetap menatap dingin mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata birunya.

"Begitu, un?" gumam Deidara dan kembali berlari menjauhi polisi pantat ayam di belakangnya. Sasuke langsung bangkit dan kembali terjadi kejar-kejaran antar pelaku dan tersangka.

Sasuke berusaha mempercepat langkahnya di tengah rerumputan yang kering. Berkali-kali dia hampir terjatuh karena tersandung, tapi laki-laki pantat ayam itu tidak pernah menyerah. Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk menembak punggung laki-laki berambut blond di depannya. Tapi tiap kali dia akan menarik pelatuk, setiap kenangan yang dilaluinya dengan Deidara dan juga Sakura selalu kembali berputar dengan cepat bagaikan gasing di kepalanya. Karena itulah, berkali-kali Sasuke menutup mata dan hampir tersandung.

Tapi Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya juga di hatinya. Sambil menahan semua rasa sakit yang tak terkira itu, Sasuke mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah kaki Deidara. Karena kaki senpai-nya itu selalu bergerak, kemungkinan kena sasaran memang hanya 55% tapi...

DOOORRRR !!

"UNNNNHH...!?" jerit Deidara sambil menahan sakit.

ZRAAAAK ! BRUUUK !!

Deidara terengah-engah, berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang tengkurap. Laki-laki blond itu segera memposisikan dirinya duduk menyandar di pohon belakangnya, sehingga ia menghadap Sasuke yang sedang mempersiapkan peluru berikut. Sekarang Deidara bisa melihat betis belakang kaki kirinya mengeluarkan darah segar dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di dalamnya. Sasuke dan Deidara sama-sama mengatur nafasnya masing-masing, mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis masing-masing dari mereka.

"Ternyata kau hebat, un..." gumam Deidara pelan sambil tersenyum dan menutup mata. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia sedikit mendekat pada senpai-nya itu.

"Jadi.. kau sudah memutuskan untuk menembak mati aku di sini, un? Kau sudah.. memberi tahu Sakura?" tanya Deidara masih sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku memang sudah bilang padanya, tapi aku belum bilang kalau akan melakukannya sekarang," jawab Sasuke berusaha tenang.

"Begitu, un? Lalu apa Sakura juga akan dihukum mati, un?" tanya Deidara lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Entahlah, aku.. berusaha untuk menghilangkan hukuman itu. Karena.. aku.." Sasuke bingung harus melanjutkan apa, tapi begitu melihat Deidara tersenyum menatapnya...

"Ta.. Tapi, melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, dia pasti akan meminta hukuman itu kembali. Aku hanya bisa berharap itu tidak akan terjadi, karena.. jika tersangka meminta langsung hukumannya maka itu mau tak mau.. harus diterima.." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Deidara terdiam begitu pula Sasuke.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn? A.. Apa senpai..?"

"Boleh.. aku meminta sesuatu untuk yang terakhir, un?" tanya Deidara. Sasuke terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Unn, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ngomongnya. Tapi aku ingin kau menjaga Sakura, un," gumam Deidara sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi.. seandainya Sakura benar-benar ingin dihukum mati, kau harus menurutinya Sasuke," tambah Deidara lagi sambil menatap tajam mata Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini hanya bisa mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Deidara tersenyum..

"Uuun, arigato Sasuke.." gumam Deidara sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum itu, senyum yang 10 tahun lalu selalu ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

Laki-laki pantat ayam ini menatap senpainya itu, hatinya benar-benar bergetar. Sekarang, dia akan kehilangan salah satu orang yang disayanginya. Lagi. Dan kali ini, dengan tangannya sendiri...

Sasuke kembali mempersiapkan pelurunya. Nafasnya memburu, perlahan Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke mengambil posisi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat tanda sebenarnya dia tidak rela melakukan semua ini. Deidara mengetahui hal itu, hingga akhirnya dia bertanya pada Sasuke...

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap un?"

"...."

"Apa kau sudah siap? Apa kau siap kehilangan aku dan pastinya.. dibenci oleh gadis yang kau cintai, un?" tanya Deidara lagi. Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Aku... sudah siap kehilangan semuanya sekarang," jawab Sasuke pelan. "Terima kasih, sudah mengkhawatirkan aku senpai.." tambah Sasuke lagi. Deidara mengangguk..

"Baguslah kalau begitu, un. Jadi ayo..." gumam laki-laki blond itu sambil menutup mata.

Sasuke kembali mempersiapkan dirinya. Sedangkan Deidara dalam posisi duduk menyandar pohon, kaki kirinya diselonjorkan ke depan sedangkan kaki kanannya agak ditekuk. Kedua tangannya terkulai di sampingnya, kepalanya mendongak tapi matanya tertutup. Sasuke siap menarik pelatuknya...

-

-

-

-

-

"_Ternyata, aku tidak bisa melihatmu di saat terakhir Sakura, un..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Maaf.. semuanya..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

DOOOOORRRR !!!

-

-

-

-

-

**Di bagian Gaara dkk **

"Gaara-sama, kami masih belum menemukan buronan itu..!!" lapor salah satu anak buah Gaara sambil terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia sudah berputar kemana-mana. Gaara mendelik.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN..!! Semua polisi sudah mengepung hutan ini..!! Dia sudah menjadi tikus dalam karung..! CARI LAGI..!!!" jelas Gaara dengan berapi-api. Anak buahnya yang tadi ketakutan, dan berlari lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba...

DOOOOORRRR !!!

"APA ITU..!!? TEMBAKAN..!!?" teriak Gaara. Anak-anak buah lainnya langsung menoleh. Lalu salah satunya ada yang berteriak...

"Gaara-sama, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sana..!!" gumam anak buah itu. Gaara mengangguk dalam diam, lalu dia berlari ke sumber suara diikuti anak buahnya yang lain.

Gaara terus-terusan berlari hingga akhirnya dia menemukan 1-2 orang di ujung sana. Gaara mendekatinya perlahan, hingga terlihat jelas rupanya itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Deidara. Pelukan itu terlihat sangat kencang, dan tubuh Sasuke terlihat bergetar seperti menangis. Gaara mengerti keadaan di sana, dia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mendekati dua insan itu lebih dekat. Saat ada anak buahnya yang ingin mendekati Sasuke, Gaara menahan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat tangannya...

"Gaara-sama..?" tanya anak buahnya itu bingung. Gaara hanya menggeleng.

"Jangan. Kita harus menunggu, jangan mendekati Sasuke lebih dari ini, atau kupecat kau," ancam Gaara membuat anak buahnya itu mengangguk gugup dan mundur. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu berbalik...

"Sasuke, kami akan menunggu. Sampai kau bisa melepaskannya..."

-

-

-

**Di rumah kediaman Namikaze...**

"Minato," gumam seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang tak lain adalah Kushina Uzumaki, ibu Naruto yang baru saja meninggal. Dia mendekati suaminya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa Kushina? Kau sudah bisa melepaskan kepergiannya kan?" tanya Minato sambil membelai rambut Kushina yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya yang bidang. Kushina menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak Naruto tidak akan tenang di sana," gumam Kushina sedikit parau memang, tapi itu cukup membuat Minato tersenyum lembut.

"Fuh, baguslah kalau begitu," jawab Minato lagi.

"Sakura, tolong buatkan 2 cangkir teh," ujar Minato sedikit teriak. Sakura terlihat mengangguk dari kejauhan lalu dalam waktu sekitar 5 menit, gadis pink ini sudah datang dengan nampan yang di atasnya berdiri 2 cangkir.

"Terima kasih," gumam Minato sambil tersenyum begitu pula Kushina. Tapi setelah itu Sakura tidak langsung kembali ke dapur dia terdiam, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tentu saja Minato menyadari hal itu..

"Ada apa Sakura..?? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan..??" tanya Minato akhirnya. Sakura terlihat gugup, sedikit terdengar degup jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"A.. A.. Ada yang.. ingin kuucapkan pada Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama," jawab Sakura akhirnya. Kepalanya agak menunduk, Kushina mengangkat alisnya.

"Terima kasih.. atas semua kepercayaan yang telah kalian berikan. Saya tidak tahu bagimana pengucapannya tapi.. Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama sdah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri," jelas Sakura terbata-bata. Kushina tertawa..

"Haha aku pikir apa Sakura, bukankah sudah kubilang kau memang harus menganggap kami sebagai orang tuamu," gumam Kushina, kali ini wajahnya sudah kembali cerah. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, hanya saja saya juga.. mau bilang.. selamat tinggal.." gumam Sakura akhirnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Minato dan Kushina kaget, mata mereka sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Minato tajam. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Mungkin besok saya.. akan pergi dari sini.." jawab Sakura pelan, masih agak menunduk. Minato menatap heran.

"Besok... saya akan menerima hukuman mati dari kepolisian..."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**DEIDARA-SENPAAAAIII....!!!! Huweee, akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuat mati Deidara. Maaf, maaf jangan ledakin saya, saya masih mau hidup... m(_,_)m**

**Ok dah, next chapter adalah last chapter. Semuanya baca yaaa hehe.. :3 *digampar***

**Nggg, revieeew please..?? (^^")a**


	9. Chapter 9 : Selamanya

**Halo semuaaaa....!! ^O^ Akhirnya, sampai juga di last chapter fic ini. Mungkin masih ada beberapa yang nanya, akhirnya SasuSaku atau bukan. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau kalian baca sendiri saja ya.. ^****_^**

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__*nutup telinga* buset dah, toa amat (o.O) *dibantai* hehe bercanda, Sakura gimana ya..?? Baca aja..!! (^O^) *kicked* hehe thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Fusae Deguchi : **__Sasuke ikutan mati..!? Nggak boleh..!! __*ikut ngroyok kak Fusae - ditendang duluan* hehe baca ya kak..!! :3 *dilempar bakiak* thanks dah review kak..!!_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Wah, Ry-chan suka sama Sasori ya..?? Sama dong..!! Sasori anggota yang paling aku suka di Akatsuki..!! __XD *siapa yang nanya? -dihajar* ok deh, baca last chapter ini ya..!! Thanks dah review..!! (^O^)_

_**Dei-kun coolz : **__Senpai… *_* Boleh aku tetep manggil senpai (baca : Deidara) walau fic ini udah selesai..?? :3 hehe makasih banyak senpai atas dukungannya selama ini, baca last chap ya..!! (^^)Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Naniiii…!? __*pingsan* jangan nembak Sasuke, tapi bunuh aja langsung pakai kusanaginya..!! __*dichidori* hehe bercanda, thanks dah review..!! (^^)_

_**KuroShiro**__**6yh : **__Nggg, sejak kapan Deidara jadi guru matematika..?? (o.O) Kalau gitu, ajarin aku juga doong..!! *diinjek, digiles, digoreng –senasib sama Kuro-chan (-,-")* hehe, baca last chap ini yaaa.. __Thanks dah review..!! _

_**Fuyuki Namikaze : **__Ngg, karena ini angst jadi gak janji ending SasuSaku ya.. __(^^")a *ditendang* baca last chap ini aja ya.. :3 thanks dah review..!! (^O^)_

_**Orangerrorlewat : **__Hehe nama saya De-chan lhoooo, nanti kalo Dei-chan, berarti saya Deidara dong..!? *_* *ngarep..!! –ditendang ampe kutub utara* hehe bercanda... ngg, iya maaf hehe habis penasaran sesekali pingin coba bikin cerita yang Angst (^^)a iya ini udah update, maaf kalau telat ya.. Thanks dah review..!! :D_

_**Mayura : **__Hiii, jangan salahin Sasuke, habis Sasuke kan juga menderita *dipeluk Sasuke karena dah bela dia* tapi... kenapa juga dia harus ngebunuh Deidara tanpa bilang-bilang ke Sakura ya..?? Bodoh..!! *bersungut-sungut –dicincang kusanagi* Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Haruchiwa Kanata : **__Sakuranya nggak mati? Aku nggak janji lhooo (-_-)v *dibantai* hehe, Kanata baca ya..!! Thanks dah review..!! (^O^)b_

_**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **__Yoo juga Amethyst..!! __d(^O^)b iya, aku akuin emang menjerumus ke angst (^^")a SasuSaku? __Baca last chap ini aja ya..!! *kabur dulu –LHO..!?-* hehe thanks dah review..!! _

**Sekarang, selamat membaca...!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku

**I AM DIFFERENT**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 9 : SELAMANYA…**

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura terdiam di kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong mengarah ke lantai di bawahnya, kepalanya tertunduk. Koper besar yang masih kosong dan terbuka di sebelahnya menunggu untuk dimasukkan barang-barang sang gadis. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dia bangkit dan saat dia akan membuka lemari bajunya...

TOK TOK

"I.. Iya siapa..??" tanya Sakura yang sedikit kaget karena suara ketukan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ini aku, Minato-sama, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Sakura," gumam orang dari luar pintu Sakura itu.

"E.. Eh..?? Minato-sama..!? I.. Iya, tunggu sebentar," jawab Sakura gelagapan sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki dewasa tampan berambut kuning menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Apa aku mengganggu..??" tanya Minato. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, ada apa Minato-sama..??" tanya Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Tapi Minato bisa merasakan perasaan gadis itu sesungguhnya. Ya, mata hijau emeraldnya mulai meredup.

"Sakura, tentang hukuman mati itu... kau yakin? Maksudku, aku bisa saja membujuk Sasuke untuk menghilangkannya," tanya Minato sambil menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura menggeleng.

"Jangan Minato-sama. Kalau ketahuan Sasuke menghilangkan hukuman mati seseorang karena dibujuk keluarga, bisa saja Sasuke mendapat malu dan harga dirinya sebagai polisi hilang," jelas Sakura dengan tatapan tegar dan senyum mengembang. Minato terdiam lalu tersenyum. Dia mengusap kepala gadis pink itu.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik dan kuat Sakura. Seandainya saja Sasuke bisa melihat itu," gumam Minato. "Tapi.. sepertinya Kushina sangat syok saat mendengar perkataanmu tadi, dia belum keluar dari kamarnya," tambah Minato lagi. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"A.. Apa!? Tapi.. apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghiburnya," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik jangan temui dia sekarang, soal Kushina serahkan saja padaku," gumam Minato, lagi-lagi dengan senyum lembutnya. Sakura mengangguk dalam diam.

TOK TOK

"Oh, pintu depan, sebentar Minato-sama," gumam Sakura lalu meninggalkan Minato dan membukakan pintu depan.

CKLEK

"Sa.. Sasuke-sama?"

"....Sakura..."

"Ng? Ah, Sasuke kau sudah pulang rupanya," gumam Minato melihat Sasuke di depan pintu. Meredakan suasana yang hampir tegang saat kedua insan itu bertatapan. Sasuke mengangguk gugup dan sesekali terlihat melirik Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu menunduk dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Saya.. akan membereskan dapur dulu," gumam Sakura di tengah jalannya yang membelakangi Sasuke dan Minato. Laki-laki dewasa berambut kuning itu mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tapi setelah itu, Sasuke langsung membuang muka dan masuk kamarnya membuat Minato bingung.

"Sebenarnya kenapa mereka..??"

**Di kamar Sasuke...**

Laki-laki berrambut seperti pantat ayam itu duduk terdiam di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia memegang kepalanya dan sesekali meremas sendiri rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan itu. Wajahnya kelihatan bingung dan tegang, sampai-sampai sedikit terlihat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana harus kukatakan padanya..??" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai berkali-kali.

"Harus kukatakan, kau harus berani Sasuke," gumam laki-laki itu lagi dan dengan mantap dia melangkah keluar pintu kamarnya. Degup jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat dan cepat.

Sasuke melangkah ke dapur di rumahnya. Dia mendekati dari jauh punggung seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang merapikan piring di raknya. Tatapan mata onyxnya melembut, ingin sekali memeluk gadis yang dicintainya ini selama 10 tahun. Tapi dia tahan perasaan ini dan itu memang harus. Sekarang, dia tidak lebih dari seorang penjahat yang sudah membunuh orang yang paling disayangi gadis itu. Sakit memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi..?? Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur..

Sasuke semakin mendekat dengan punggung Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Baru saja Sasuke akan memegang bahu gadis itu untuk menyadarkannya, Sakura sudah keburu berbalik dan menatapnya kaget...

"Ah, ada apa Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura berusaha bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sepertinya Sakura menyadari, ada yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya, tapi... apa?

"Deidara..." jawab Sasuke pelan. Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat, dia memegang bahu kekar Sasuke.

"Deidara-senpai..!? Deidara-senpai kenapa, Sasuke..!?" tanya Sakura. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasuke yang sudah meredup seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke..!? Bagaimana..?? Kau tidak mengapa-apakan dia kan, Sasuke..??" tanya Sakura lagi, tapi Sasuke tidak juga menjawab.

"SASUKE..!!"

"Deidara... sudah kubunuh. Dia sudah meninggal," jawab Sasuke akhirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Sakura terdiam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi dia goyangkan untuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke akhirnya terdiam. Kedua tangannya jatuh terkulai di sampingnya, tidak berdaya. Air mata mulai kembali keluar dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya setelah menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Akhirnya Sakura jatuh terduduk di depan Sasuke.

"TIDAAAAAAK....!!!"

"......"

"KENAPA..!? KENAPA KAU BISA SEKEJAM INI, SASUKE...!?"

"......"

"APA KAU SENANG MEMBUATKU MENDERITA..!?"

"......"

"APA KAU BENCI PADAKU...!? JAWAB, SASUKE..!!"

"......Sakura.."

Sasuke duduk lalu menatap gadis di depannya yang masih mengusap air mata dengan tangannya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar, tanda mengalami penekanan batin yang amat sangat. Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya, dia ingin menyentuh gadis itu. Tapi berhenti seketika saat mengingat kesalahannya yang sudah teramat banyak. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang, hanya menatapnya...

Sasuke terus menunggu hingga tangis Sakura mereda. Tapi tidak juga mereda, malah rasanya semakin terdengar menyakitkan. Hingga tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dan berlari melewati Sasuke. Membuat laki-laki itu kebingungan...

"Mau kemana kau Sakura..??" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku... tidak tahan lagi, sekarang aku sudah sendirian. Aku akan menyusul Deidara-senpai," jawab Sakura sambil tetap berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Apa..!? Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan bodoh, Sakura..!!" gumam Sasuke berusaha menahannya.

"Aku akan meminta hukuman matiku," jawab Sakura lagi dengan getir. Sasuke terbelalak, baru saja dia akan menghentikan Sakura. Dia ingat perkataan terakhir Deidara padanya...

"_Tapi.. seandainya Sakura benar-benar ingin dihukum mati, kau harus menurutinya Sasuke," _

Sasuke terpaku di tempat, tepatnya di pintu depan rumahnya. Dilihatnya Sakura semakin menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Ingin menghentikannya, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan pesan terakhir Deidara padanya. Sasuke terus terdiam, tidak terasa dia mengepal tangan sangat erat hingga memerah. Entah apa saja yang dipikirkannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar Minato sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke.. kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya..??" tanya Minato heran sambil menatap punggung anak angkatnya itu. Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikitpun, sampai akhirnya Minato menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jujur saja, hm?" tanya Minato sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh ke ayah angkatnya yang berambut kuning itu.

"Jujur... untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke balik. Minato menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau menyukai Sakura kan..?? Ayolah ngaku saja, Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Perempuan yang kau cintai 10 tahun lalu itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura," jelas Minato sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Apa bisa..?? Aku sudah menyakitinya berkali-kali," jawab Sasuke getir "Apalagi sekarang, dia meminta hukuman mati yang tidak mungkin kutolak sebagai polisi. Semuanya sudah sia-sia," tambah Sasuke lagi lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini," gumam Minato dengan tajam membuat Sasuke spontan kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu? Sepenglihatanku, Sakura juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadamu. Karena itu, kalau memang dia harus dihukum mati, katakan perasaanmu sekarang atau dia akan mati dengan kesedihan yang mendalam," jelas Minato lagi sambil tertawa khas yang mirip dengan Naruto. Sasuke menatap ayahnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah," gumam Minato sambil memukul punggung Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu terkaget, tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi menjauh.

-

-

-

_**Sakura POV**_

Pada akhirnya aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan menerima hukuman mati yang memang seharusnya sudah dilakukan dari dulu. Aku sedikit kesal pada diriku sendiri. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak menahan Sasuke untuk melaksanakan hukuman mati pada aku dan Deidara-senpai dulu, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini rasanya. Karena minimal, aku bisa mati bersama Deidara-senpai sehingga aku tidak sendirian.

Tapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Deidara-senpai sudah mendahuluiku, sehingga aku dan Deidara-senpai tidak bisa mati bersama seperti yang kuimpikan dulu. Sekarang giliranku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyusulnya. Takkan kubiarkan Sasuke menghalangi niatku, tekadku sudah bulat.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa kubenci? Setiap langkah kakiku yang berusaha melupakannya, selalu teringat dengannya. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, tidak bisa membencinya, aku terlalu menyayanginya. Perasaanku pada Sasuke, sama seperti perasaanku pada Deidara-senpai atau mungkin lebih. Wajahnya selalu terbayang-bayang di ingatanku. Aku ingin membencinya, yang sudah membunuh orang yang kusayangi dengan tenangnya. Tapi apa daya? Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaanku yang sudah terlanjur ini. Sakit, semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena toh sebentar lagi juga aku akan pergi dari dunia yang fana ini. Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat besar, markas Polisi pusat di Konoha. Degup jantungku berdetak cepat, tubuhku kaku, sesungguhnya aku takut, takut sekali. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya, akhirnya aku siap melangkah masuk.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Seseorang memeluk tubuhku dengan erat dari belakang. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan nafasnya tidak beraturan hingga mengenai bahuku. Aku ingin menoleh tapi tidak bisa, tubuhku seperti dikunci olehnya. Dan saat menyadari siapa orang itu, mataku membulat..

"Sasuke..!? Kau.."

"...Sakura.. hah hah.. jangan.. kumohon.." gumam Sasuke dengan terengah-engah sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"...."

"Tolong.. kumohon jangan meninggalkanku.. kumohon.." gumam Sasuke lagi. "Aku.. tidak mau kehilangan lagi.." tambah Sasuke, tapi aku masih tetap terdiam.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah keterlaluan karena sudah membunuh Deidara-senpai. Dan aku rela kau membenciku, karena kau punya hak untuk itu. Tapi tolong.. jangan pergi..." pinta Sasuke, tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir di pipiku. Tapi setelah itu, aku langsung mengusapnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa," jawabku dengan getir. "Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku dan Deidara-senpai pernah berjanji untuk sehidup semati," jawabku lagi. Karena pelukan Sasuke semakin melemah, aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku menghadapnya sekarang.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak Sasuke, maaf.." potongku cepat dan aku langsung berbalik untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu markas pusat polisi itu.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu..!!!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sedikit berteriak.

Aku terperangah, aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Tidak pernah kusangka Sasuke akan mengucapkannya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, aku tidak bisa menarik diri lagi. Aku pun kembali melangkah maju menaiki anak tangga yang menantiku. Kami berdua terdiam dan bisa kurasakan Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap punggungku, menunggu aku berbalik untuk menyambutnya. Tapi percuma Sasuke, aku bukan perempuan yang akan menjilat ludahku sendiri.

Saat aku masuk, semua polisi yang sedang beraktifitas di situ langsung berpaling ke arahku. Mereka menatapku heran dan salah satunya ada yang berambut merah yang sepertinya aku kenal. Dia teman Sasuke sepertinya, lalu dia mendekatiku dan menyapaku ramah...

"Sakura-san, teman Sasuke kan?" tanya orang itu dengan ramah. Aku mengangguk gugup.

"Ada perlu apa..??" tanyanya lagi. Aku terdiam, bingung mau bicara apa.

"Aku-"

"Dia meminta hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan padanya, Gaara," potong seseorang tiba-tiba. Gaara terkejut begitu pula aku, aku langsung menoleh ke belakangku. Sasuke sudah berdiri menatapku, tatapannya terasa dingin.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya dia.."

"Ya, memang tadinya mau kuhapuskan hukuman itu. Tapi berhubung tersangka yang bersangkutan yang meminta, tidak ada cara lain selain menurutinya," jelas Sasuke.

Aku tertunduk, memang Sasuke terlihat biasa saja dan seperti melupakan yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi aku merasa, itu semua dipaksakan dan hanya mendengar suaranya saja, aku bisa merasakan dia sangat menderita. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, entah kenapa malah terlihat akulah yang menyiksanya. Gaara yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke barusan, hanya bisa mengangguk bingung dan berlalu. Lalu

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, kami bertatapan sesaat.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, bukan?" tanyanya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk.

"....Baguslah kalau begitu," gumam Sasuke sambil kembali berbalik. "Setidaknya walau cuma sekali, aku bisa mengabulkan salah satu keinginanmu," tambah Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan. Aku terdiam lagi.

"Kenapa? Ayo, kita mulai," ucap Sasuke sambil menatapku bingung. Aku mengangguk gugup kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Kami berjalan dalam diam dan keheningan. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke menuju lapangan yang luas di belakang gedung ini. Aku terkagum melihatnya, tapi rasa kagum itu sirna ketika aku mengetahui kalau lapangan inilah tempat hukuman mati dijatuhkan. Berarti, mungkin inilah kuburan untukku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut, tubuhku gemetar, degup jantungku berdetak cepat. Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari itu, dia bergumam...

"Kalau mau mundur, masih ada kesempatan," gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh padaku. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Ti.. Tidak, aku tidak akan mundur. Ini sudah takdirku, kapan akan dijalankan Sasuke?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya sedikit takut-takut. Sasuke terdiam hingga dia menjawab...

"Sekarang,"

Sasuke berjalan lagi, menuju tengah lapangan. Aku mengikutinya, kemudian Sasuke berbicara dengan seorang polisi di tengah lapangan itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, lalu setelah itu polisi itu memberikan Sasuke isi peluru. Sasuke mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan mengisi dengan peluru itu kemudian dia menatapku.

"Berdirilah di sana," gumam Sasuke lalu menunjuk tempat yang berada lurus tepat di depannya. Aku berjalan menuju tempat itu, dan beberapa polisi keluar dari gedung dan salah satunya Gaara. Dia menatap cemas pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." kudengar Gaara mengucapkan pelan, tapi bisa didengar olehku. Tapi aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Sebelumnya, Sakura apa pesan terakhirmu?" tanya Sasuke padaku, dia menatapku tajam. Aku bingung entah apa yang mau kuucapkan, sudah cukup lama aku berpikir tapi Sasuke tetap masih mau menungguku. Aku menatap matanya lalu kuingat kejadian tadi...

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu..!!!"_

Degup jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-denganmu?' dan aku hanya menggeleng. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi, ya aku juga mencintai Sasuke tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa mengakuinya. Aku berlari ke arah Sasuke yang menatapku bingung dan kupeluk tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir.

"Sakura..??" tanya Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan kupeluk.

Aku mendongak, pandanganku sedikit buram karena aku mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Dan akhirnya wajahku maju, mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku mencium bibirnya lembut dan tidak mengharapkan balasan. Walau akhirnya Sasuke tetap membalas ciumanku dan memegang punggungku. Sepertinya kami melupakan polisi-polisi yang sedang bengong melihat kami. Setelah itu, kami melepaskan ciuman masing-masing...

"Aku juga... mencintaimu, Sasuke.." gumamku akhirnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sasuke terdiam lalu membalas senyumanku dengan tatapannya yang nanar.

"Terima kasih.." jawab Sasuke dengan pelan. Aku melepaskan pelukannya padaku begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu aku mundur dan mengambil jarak untuk penembakan...

"Mulai, Sasuke. Aku sudah siap," gumamku. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku. Aku menutup mata menanti sang peluru menerjang tubuhku.

Degup jantungku semakin cepat saja. Aku takut mati, benar-benar takut. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak mungkin menarik kata-kataku. Aku berkali-berkali menarik nafas panjang, dan tidak terdengar tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menarik pelatuknya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Selamat tinggal Sakura, aku harap kita bisa bertemu di sana," gumam Sasuke yang tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya karena aku menutup mata.

"Ya," jawabku getir lalu..

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

DOOOOOORRRRR

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Dan aku.. tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi..

-

-

-

_**Normal POV**_

Suasana terasa tegang saat Sasuke sudah menembakkan peluru menuju gadis di depannya. Peluru itu tepat menembus jantung Sakura, sehingga tidak mungkin dia akan bangun lagi. Setelah ditembak, perlahan tubuh Sakura jatuh kemudian ditangkap Sasuke. Semua yang melihat terutama Gaara, bisa merasakan kesedihan Sasuke yang amat mendalam saat itu.

Pistol yang tadi digunakan untuk menembak Sakura, masih mengeluarkan asap seakan berusaha melupakan peluru yang tadi dikeluarkan itu pernah ada di dalamnya. Sama seperti perasaan Sasuke, dia kembali menangis dalam diam sambil berusaha melupakan kenangannya bersama Sakura. Tidak ada polisi yang berani mendekati Sasuke untuk sekedar menghiburnya termasuk Gaara, semua orang tahu Sasuke itu keras kepala dia pasti tidak mau dihibur. Lalu seseorang datang menggeser-geser orang untuk melihat Sasuke dan Sakura lebih jelas.

"Maaf, permisi.." gumam laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Dia melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu. Laki-laki yang bernama Minato itu mendekati Sasuke sehingga anak angkatnya itu mendongak menatapnya.

"A.. Ayah.." gumam Sasuke. Minato berjongkok kemudian menepuk bahu sang anak dan tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kau sudah melakukan apa yang diinginkannya," hibur Minato dengan senyum sedih. Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Biar aku yang mengurus Sakura, kau dinginkan kepalamu dulu," gumam Minato.

Sasuke menurut dan menyerahkan Sakura ke dalam gendongan ayah angkatnya. Setelah itu dalam diam, Sasuke kembali memasuki gedung markas diikuti yang lain. Minato menatap wajah Sakura yang tenang menyandar di dada bidangnya, wajah gadis itu menyiratkan kelegaan, membuat Minato juga ikut tersenyum lega.

"Kau pasti bahagia karena Sasuke benar-benar menyayangimu,"

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sasuke...**

Di atas bukit yang tak jauh dari markas pusat itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sana. Laki-laki itu terdiam membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan itu. Pandangannya kosong menatap ke bawah bukit entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sesekali tangannya terlihat memainkan rumput yang ada di sampingnya.

Saat itulah angin bertiup kencang, sehingga laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu menerbangkan rumput-rumput yang tadi dicabutnya. Rumput-rumput itu berputar-putar di udara mengikuti arah angin sehingga terlihat menari. Dan sepertinya tanpa Sasuke sadari, rumput yang dia cabut berjumlah 4 helai. Sehingga melihat 4 helai rumput-rumput itu pergi meninggalkannya, membuat dia teringat dengan 4 orang yang disayanginya yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Sasuke sedikit kecewa saat rumput-rumput itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Saat Sasuke mendongak rupanya keempat rumput itu sedang menari di atasnya, lalu rumput-rumput itu pergi lagi. Ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah perginya keempat rumput itu, rupanya matahari sudah terbenam. Pemandangan yang sungguh jarang, bisa melihat matahari terbenam serasa sedekat ini. Sasuke tersenyum...

"Selamat jalan, kak Itachi, kak Naruto, Deidara-senpai, dan..."

"Sakura..."

-

-

-

Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Sono omoi ga kawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru

Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa

-

_Aku akan mengalahkan ribuan malam dan pergi untuk bertemu denganmu sekarang,_

_Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu..._

_Aku ingin dicintai, tapi kau tidak kelihatan mencintaiku_

_Aku mengembara tanpa tujuan di dalam pengulangan ini_

_Dan jawaban yang kutemukan hanya satu; walaupun aku takut, walaupun aku terluka_

_Aku akan mengatakan "Aku cinta kamu" kepada orang yang kucintai_

_Walaupun perasaan ini tidak akan terbalas, mengatakan "Aku cinta kamu" pada orang yang kau cintai..._

_Itu adalah hal paling indah di dunia ini..._

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Song : Sen no Yoru wo Koete – Aqua Timez**

**Huweeeeee (TT_TT) baru kali ini bikin ending angst, nggak nyangka jadinya ancur begini.. *merenung di pojokan* **

**Aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau ternyata endingnya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan readers. Sebenarnya sebelum memutuskan akan membuat ending seperti ini, aku sudah berpikir ribuan kali dan ternyata memang sudah sampai batasku.. (TT_TT)**

**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview sampai akhir. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, sebab kalau bukan karena kalian yang mendukungku mungkin fic ini gak bakal bisa selesai :3 *alasan aja..!! -dibantai***

**Baiklah, terima kasih..!! Dan sampai jumpa di ficku yang lain..!! Jaa nee..!! ^^**


End file.
